Poderosa Aristocracia
by ShinobuByako
Summary: nos situamos en una epoca donde la ley de poder tener esclavos esta vigente, donde solo aquellos, dueños de tierras y de sangre azul puede gozar de la vida explotando a los miserables de tercera clase...ACTUALIZACION!ACTUALIZACION!ACTUALIZACION!
1. Prologo

**Esta historia nos hubica en la linea temporal donde los esclavos (personas tratadas peor que a un perro u.u) son cosa de todos los días y donde, nuetras tres lindas PPG son por desgracia, esclavas**... **aqui no hay super poderes, ni alcantarillado, ni luz electrica, ni internet...QUE TERRIBLE Y MISERABLE VIDA!!!! (¬¬U...)**

* * *

El destino era cruel, traicionadas por su propia sangre, huérfanas y despojadas de todo derecho a los bienes de su padre y ahora vendidas como simples esclavas, renegadas al valor de su sangre

-¿Cuánto pide por la rubia?- pregunto un hombre de aspecto desagradable, la jovencita de ojos celestes y rubia cabellera lo miro con terror, era claro el propósito de ese hombre, asustada e incapaz de soportar la idea y el miedo se abrazo a su hermana mayor buscando amparo en sus delgados y maternales brazos

-hermana….- sollozo la pobre criatura

-esta esclava vale 200 piezas de oro-respondió el anciano que cogía fuertemente la cadena que sujetaba a las tres niñas de escasa edad por el cuello

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- grito colérico el despreciable tipo y se volteo largándose y murmurando cosas como -¿de donde saca que venderá a una esclava a ese valor?

-no se preocupes Burbujita- dijo tiernamente la hermana mayor dedicándole una dulce mirada con sus hermosos ojos rosados-a tal precio dudo que alguien quiera comprarnos

Burbuja logro dibujar una frágil sonrisa detrás esas palabras de aliento

-¿Cuánto por cada esclava?- pregunto ahora una voz mas joven

Las tres hermanas junto con el vendedor de ellas clavaron sus miradas al dueño de esa jovial voz, era un muchacho de ojos azules, cabellera dorada y pálida piel, se podría decir que era un joven de aspecto débil y delicado, bien vestido y acompañado de un gran hombre que parecía ser su guardaespaldas

-¿amo HIM?- dijo asombrado el viejo vendedor, al parecer ver a ese joven lo había tomado por sorpresa

-eh preguntado el precio de cada una- volvió a repetir pero con un tono asqueado y molesto

-lo siento-sonrió estúpidamente el anciano, froto ambas manos y luego señalo a cada una de las jovencitas –la mayor, esta a 300, la de ojos verdes a 250 y la mas joven a 200

-¿piezas de oro?- pregunto de forma crédula como si fuera parte de un discurso aprendido

-si amo- volvió a sonreír de forma estúpida

-bien, me las llevo, a las tres, Adans, págale al anciano –ordeno al joven rubio mientras se volteaba sin darle la mínima importancia a su reciente compre

Burbuja lo observo atentamente, ese joven, le aterraba, pero sin embargo había tenido la molestia de comprarla junto a sus hermanas, no le importaba se esclava mientras estuviesen las tres juntas

-¿Qué haces Boomer?- pregunto un joven de aspecto agresivo y mirada calculadora un tanto molesto

-hago compras-le sonrió infantilmente -¿Dónde esta mi hermano mayor?-pregunto el rubio

-ya viene, fue a ver la tienda de armas, tu sabes como es-contesto mosqueado el pelinegro mientras fijaba su mirada en las tres chicas que caminaban junto a Adans

-aja, fue a comprarte un regalo, yo también te tengo uno

-no me digas- musito un tanto sarcástico mientras su mirada esmeralda se clavaba en la esclava de cabellera negra – ¿es una de ellas?

-si-contesto con otra sonrisa

Las tres se espantaron, habían sido compradas por ese joven como regalo, que terrible, eso solo podía significar una separación, las tres apretaron sus dientes con fuerza ahogando las ganas de llorar e implorar que las dejaran juntas, pero al ser esclavas no tenían derecho a hablar, solo si su nuevo amo les concedía la palabra

El pelinegro se acerco a las tres, las examino con cuidado, la primera era hermosa, tenia una mirada dulce que difícilmente se podía apreciar antes esos ojos rosados llenos de frustración y cansancio, la segunda era una rubia radiante, pero le pareció muy joven, finalmente, la tercera, la de ojos esmeraldas y cabellera de pantera, su mirada era fría, con rencor y odio, parecía que estaba lista para atacar, toda una bestia, un animal salvaje, un felino, finalmente sonrió

-tu niña- hablo con un tono autoritario -¿tienes nombre?

Bellota levanto su mirada levemente, sabia que no debía mirar directamente a los ojos de los nobles

-dímelo- ordeno el pelinegro que estaba parado frente a ella a unos escasos centímetros

-Bellota- respondió casi como un susurro

-no te oigo-se quejo el pelinegro- dilo mas fuerte-volvió a ordenar

-¡Bellota!- grito esta mosqueada, si no tuviese esas cadenas en sus muñecas, si contase con una espada, le habría dado su merecido

-mal- dijo chasqueando su lengua y sujetando a Bellota por el mentón- cuando me contestes-dijo con un tono de autoridad pero suave –me miras a los ojos

Bellota frunció el seño, odiaba que la tocase, levanto sus manos encadenadas para empujar al pelinegro pero el anciano se percató de la acción y le dio un azote con su vara de cuero, Bellota ahogo el grito de dolor que marco su piel apretando sus dientes y formando dos puños con sus manos, luego abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante aquel grito de dolor proveniente del anciano

-¡¡ahora es mi esclava, si tu le faltas el respeto ante mi presencia, me lo estas faltando a mi!!-escupió molesto el pelinegro, en sus ojos verdes se podía ver odio y rabia, y en su mano se veía la vara de cuero quebrada por la mitad, había golpeado al anciano con la vara a tal magnitud que la llego a quebrar, lanzo aquel palo inútil al suelo y se aproximo a la ojiverdes, la miro por unos segundos y luego le sonrió perversamente

-¿Qué pasa Butch?-pregunto un joven de ojos rojos, cabellera de mismo color y mirada calculadora parecida a la del pelinegro

-nada Brick, solo, cuidaba de mi propiedad-contesto con sarcasmo mientras tomaba a Bellota por el hombro para indicarla

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto con un tono seco el joven de ojos fuego

-un regalo hermano-se apresuro en contestar el rubio –también hay una para ti- sonrió tiernamente pero la cara inexpresiva del joven pelirrojo le obligo a tomar una postura seria –la joven de cabello largo, ella es para ti- se apresuro en decir mientras indicaba con un gesto de mano a Adans que aproximara a la pelianarajada

Brick no la miró, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta un carruaje sumamente elegante

-creo que prefería a la rubia-dijo desconcertado Butch mientras caminaba hasta el mismo carruaje

-la rubia es mía- mascullo entre dientes mientras seguía a su hermana de cabellera negra tratando de ocultar una mirada llena de ira

* * *

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! XD (u.uU que te pasa ahora?) no se, quería agregar algo, pero se me olvido n.n (¬¬U) bueno, quizás el echo de que es fic es distinto, eso me emociona!!!! (aja) aquí las cosas son muy diferentes, nada de superpoderes, de electricidad, de alcantarillado, de Internet…T.T que terrible vida (¬¬U)**

**ShinobuByako-------- se despide hasta el próximo mes….. XD, quizás dentro de una semana**


	2. Amos

**Jejeje, se que piensan que deje de lado el otro fic (y es mentira acazo? no e visto que hayas escrito nada para el siguiente capitulo ¬¬) ...bocon... tenias que handar divulgandolo (la gente necesita saber) y no es necesario que les digas (pero si no sigues entonces para que carajos escribes otro fic?!) primero, si lo voy a seguir y segundo, tengo pensado subir hasta el cap 3 de este fic para seguir con otros 3 de "la adolecencia de las chicas" ok? (ah... explicate de antemano, nos dejas a todos metidos con la gran duda u.u)...¬¬...**

* * *

Bombón acercó la botella del carísimo vino a la copa de Brick llenándola hasta el tope, este bebió un sorbo y luego la dejo sobre la elegante mesa de pino

-¿Cuál era la idea de hacernos venir hasta aquí?- dijo secamente el inexpresivo joven de ojos sangre mientras volvía alza la copa bebiendo otro sorbo

-mañana es nuestro cumpleaños, eso es un motivo suficiente para querer traerlos hasta aquí-dijo tiernamente el joven de ojos celeste mientras aceptaba un aperitivo que la joven Burbuja le ofrecía en una bandeja de plata

-eso no es algo que importe- contesto con un gesto de disgusto mientras se colocaba de pie – me iré a mi cuarto- caminó hasta la escaleras elegantemente adornadas con una alfombra roja oscura, posó su mano sobre la baranda de madera y miro hacia atrás chocando por primera vez en todo el día con una dulce mirada de una jovencita triste –no me sigas- ordeno cortantemente mientras continuaba su marcha hasta su habitación

Bombón miro desconcertada a su nuevo amo, parecía ser un joven duro de carácter difícil pero, al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos pudo ver dolor y pena, estaba segura que eso era por una perdida de un ser querido, un dolor que ella también llevaba en su corazón

-si sigue siendo así de descortés… dudo mucho que llegue a tener una esposa- musito molesto el pelinegro mientras apoyó su rostro en uno de sus puños –linda, sírveme un poco de vino- ordeno a Bellota, esta sin dirigirle una mirada o responder tomó una botella de vino y vertió el liquido en la copa -¿podrías decir algo?- se quejo de manera divertida –estoy seguro que sabes mas palabras que solo decir tu lindo nombre

Bellota apretó el cuello de la botella tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, tenía ganas de reventar el objeto de vidrio en la cabeza del pelinegro

-una esclava se reserva el derecho de dirigirse a cualquier persona-contesto Bellota de manera formal con un tono de voz apaciguado pero lleno de furia, Butch sonrió con burla

-pero te concedo el derecho de dirigirte a mi, eres mía ahora y por lo tanto tendrás que saber como respetarme- alzo la copa pidiendo mas vino, Bellota dirigió la boca de la botella hasta el borde de la copa y trato de controlar ese temblor en su cuerpo, un temblor de odio retenido

-tu tampoco deberías ser así- dijo finalmente el hermano menor con una mirada apenada y algo molesto –deberías aprender a tratar a las mujeres, no son solo objetos de placer hermano

Butch se atraganto y escupió el sorbo de vino sobre la mesa, Bellota sonrió divertida mientras que Boomer tanto como Burbuja miraban al pobre chico de ojos verdes con un poco de preocupación

-¿era necesario que dijeras eso?- bufó molesto mientras se secaba la boca con una servilleta de tela –además, no soy yo el que las usa, son ellas las que me buscan- aclaro con un tono de asco

-de todas formas, es lo mismo, mientras te acuestes con mujeres y no tengas nada serio con ellas, serás tu el que las uses- dijo disgustado el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos –nuestra madre no estaría para nada orgullosa si supiera lo que haces con tu vida Butch- termino por decir ahora con un rostro decepcionado y dolido, rápidamente se puso de pie y con una seña de su mano ordeno a Burbuja que le siguiera

Butch vio desaparecer a ambos rubios tras la puerta que daba al jardín, quedo con la mirada perdida contemplando la nada, esas palabras le habían perturbado

Al igual que sus dos hermanos, el pelinegro se puso de pie y camino hasta la escalera donde Bombón se mantenía estática como una estatua

-¡¡Bellota!!- grito molesto al no sentir los pasos de su esclava tras de él –¡¡eres mi esclava, tu deber es servirme!! –Volvió a gritar –¡¡ven ahora!!

Bellota lo miró con odio, si tan solo no fuera esclava o si tuviese en sus manos una espada, le daría su merecido, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos rebeldes

-si amo- contesto con los dientes apretados mientras lo seguía hasta su habitación

Antes de que Bellota desapareciera tras esa pesada puerta de caoba sus miradas se cruzaron, se decían todo con solo mirarse, Bombón agacho su rostro y dejo escapar una lagrima

-_"lo siento hermana…… Pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte"-_el dolor de su alma estaba creciendo con al pasar de los días, primero tener que soportar ver a su amado padre agonizar día tras día hasta el nefasto día de su terrible muerte, luego ser traicionadas por su codicioso tío y vendidas por él como esclavas, y ahora tener que soportar la idea de un futuro incierto donde quizás no estaban destinadas a permanecer juntas, comenzó a sollozar, no era fuerte, no lo era, solo era una niña de 16 años que hacia el papel de madre sustituta, de una madre que desgraciadamente sus hermanas tanto como ella no lograron conocer

Sus ojos fuego se posaron sobre la frágil jovencita que permanecía de pie al lado de la escalera, pudo notar que algo brillante se deslizaba por las pálidas mejillas de la niña, estaba llorando pero ¿Por qué¿Era acaso su culpa¿Era tan sensible que su conducta anterior le había echo llorar? De todas formas no tenia porque disculparse, ella era solo una esclava que ni siquiera había tenido intención de aceptar, se la dejaría a Boomer, después de todo él la compro, él era el legitimo dueño

Vio a la niña de cabello rubio acercarse a la pelianaranjada, esta limpio rápidamente sus ojos para secar sus lagrimas y sonrió con ternura a la menor, luego la abrazó, un abrazo maternal, Brick quedo estupefacto, la forma en como ella acariciaba el rubio cabello de su hermana le recordó a su madre, su querida madre

Sacudió su cabeza para volver en si y tomo una postura imponente con un rostro molesto

-¡¡Esclava!!- llamó para captar la atención de Bombón y Burbuja, la ojirosados le sonrió tiernamente y le pidió que regresara con su amo –ven aquí de inmediato

Bombón miro con miedo a su amo, este le dirigía una mirada fría llena de odio ¿Qué había echo ella para hacerle enojar de esa manera? Tras subir las escaleras se coloco a unos escasos metros de distancia de él y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo pregunto suavemente

-¿en que puedo ser útil amo?

Brick sintió un nudo en su garganta, su suave voz era tan melodiosa, como la de su difunta madre, trató de mantener su rostro de pocos amigos y volteo al sentir que no lograba controlarlo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre esclava?- pregunto con un tono rudo sin mirarla

-Bombón amo-contesto inmediatamente

-¿que edad tienes?

-16 años amo

Brick quedo sorprendido, dirigió rápidamente una mirada de asombro ¿16 años? Pero si su piel estaba fresca, sus cabellos brillaban y sus manos parecían suaves, para tener 16 años y ser una esclava reciente no debería tener un aspecto tan joven, algo no cuadraba en todo eso

Sin dudarlo sujeto bruscamente la muñeca de Bombón y levanto su mirada atrayendo su cuerpo contra es suyo, sus ojos eran jóvenes, eran profundos y hermosos, expresaban jovialidad y parecían mantener ilusiones vivas pese a ser una esclava, su aroma era dulce, semejante a las rosas pero mas agradable y fresco, la textura de su piel era suave, sus mejillas, sus manos y su cuello eran suaves, delicados, esa no era la condición de una esclava o de una campesina

Bombón sintió como su corazón se detuvo por esos segundos, nunca había sido tocada de esa forma, y menos por un hombre, cerro sus ojos con fuerza rogando que el muchacho la alejara de una vez, tenia miedo ante la idea de ser usada como objeto sexual, apretó sus dientes y tenso sus hombros y espalda repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza "_suélteme, suélteme, suélteme…"_

Se aparto de su lado pero siguió sujetando su muñeca, camino arrastrándola hasta la puerta que daba a su habitación, el peor de los miedos se estaba realizando, Bombón trato de soltarse pero tras ese acto de "aparente rebeldía" solo logró molestar al pelirrojo

-¿pretendes desobedecerme?- mascullo molesto el ojirojos mientras hacia presión en la delgada y frágil muñeca de la asustada jovencita -¿es que no sabes acatar ordenes esclava?- miró con furia a Bombón, esta trataba de retener sus lagrimas y controlar la expresión de pánico que se notaba claramente en su rostro

La empujo al interior de la habitación lanzándola a la cama de dos plazas que había en el centro cerca de una gran ventan cubierta por unas gruesas cortinas oscuras

Prosiguió a examinar a la aterrada muchachita que tenia sobre su cama, era algo tentador, 16 años y tan fresca, pero aun así, dudaba que fuera virgen, nunca una esclava de esa edad era virgen, se acerco a ella sujetando por uno de los tobillos y acomodándose sobre ese frágil cuerpo

-¡¡soy virgen, por favor, no me haga esto!!- grito entre llanto mientras colocaba sus delgadas manos contra el fuerte pecho del pelirrojo con la intención de mantenerlo a raya

-no mientas- fue lo que tuvo como respuesta ante su confesión -16 años ¿crees que me creeré eso de que nunca a sido de algún otro?- la expresión en su cara era de asco y rencor como si estuviese siendo invadido por ¿celos?

-no miento, soy doncella- sollozo al sentir el peso de su amo sobre su cuerpo -¡¡Dios, no por favor!!- el grito de terror no salio de aquella habitación, Bombón lloraba desesperada ocultando su avergonzado rostro entre sus manos, Brick quedo desconcertado, una mujer "usada" no reaccionaria así, y eso que solo había rosado la intimidad de aquella niña

Se puso de pie mientras la miraba tratando de controlar su agitación, estaba excitado, esa niña había logrado excitarlo

-¿nunca….?-trato de calmar la falta de aire que se hacia presente cada vez que hablaba -¿nunca has sido tomada por otro?- miro con duda tratando de captar todos movimientos de la joven

Ella permanecía sobre la cama llorando, pese a que no había sido violada, se sentía sucia

-¡¡Te e echo una pregunta esclava, respóndeme ahora!!-grito eufórico perdiendo el control

-nunca….¡¡¡NUNCA!!!- respondió enojada, su vergüenza ahora era rabia, dirigió una mirada asesina a su amo desafiándolo -¡¡usted y todos los aristócratas, son uno cerdos, unos malditos cerdos llenos de codicia y lujuria, son unos monstruos!!

Una cachetada se escucho retumbar en la habitación, sus ojos rosados se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, pero no las derramó, bajo su mirada y arreglo sus vestidos hasta que un fuerte dolor en su cuero cabelludo le hizo gritar

-nunca me faltes el respeto esclava- le aclaro bruscamente mientras tiraba del delicado cabello color zanahoria para hablarle al oído –soy tu amo, tu señor, tu dios y si quiero, también tu amante –sin soltarla de su brutal agarré, levanto el mentó de la chica para mirarla a los ojos –eres mía, yo hago con tigo lo que se me venga en gana, te aseguro que peor seria si te vendiese, porque los demás cerdos aristócratas como los llamas estarían felices de tener a una "virgen" como tu en sus camas –acaricio la pálida mejilla acercándola a su rostro –pero… soy celoso con mis pertenecías –ahora su voz era sensual –no importa cuanto me cueste entrenarte –se acerco nuevamente a su oído hablando como si le susurrase un secreto –seré el primero y el único sobre y dentro de ti, eres mía, solo mía- y acto seguido lamió y modio con sensualidad el lóbulo de la oreja de la atónita ojirosados

* * *

**bueno, al parecer Brick no pasaba muy por alto a la linda de su esclava... XD... (como te gusta torturar a Bombón) jeje, ese tipo de relaciones forzadas me gustan (¬¬...) ¿que? (no e dicho nada, a todo esto, tienes pensado responder algun revienws?) pues la verdad... es que me da pereza n.nU... para la proximi si? (mmm... ok, no discutire con tigo) n.n**

**ShinobuByako------------- hasta mañana escuchando la cancion del topo gigio... no se por que pero me encanta ese raton... era mi programa favorito cuando niña n.n----**


	3. Esclavas

**Y eh aqui la tercera entrega... (emocionada?) no...(QUE?!!!o.O) jajaja, mentira XD, ya estoy aprendiendo a sobrellevarte a la mala jjajajaa (¬¬U) bueno, antes de que se comienze la lectura, quiero aclarar algunas cosas que de seguro seran un tanto confusa**

**-Aqui los RRB son hijos de "Lord Him y Lady Kaede" (si, el afeminado ese con apariencia de demonio gay y la simpatica y maternal maestra de las chicas)**

**-Mojo, o Lord Mojo no es un simio... es un hombre con apariencia de orangutan (si, si, si, y peludito tampoco es un bicho raro, es un hombre peludo u.uU)**

**-como murio Lord Utonio???...(no lo vaz a decir verdad ¬¬?) jajaja, pues no, si eso lo cuenta Bellota mas adelante... cuando Butch le limpia las heridas... oh ... es una escena de lo mas lemmon pero al estilo cliche...(¬¬U crei que no te gustaba el cliche) si, pero no esta mal para algunas escenas **

**-Brick no es malo... y tampoco suele actuarl así, es que la perdida de su madre y la indiferencia de su padre... y todo el deber y responsabilidad de ser el mayor y esa basura aristocratica a la que se sometian a los primogenitos lo tienen asi... pobresito, pero cuando se embriaga muestra su verdadero yo (no es mas peligroso asi??!!) no, de echo, Bombon se ve mas segura cuando él esta ebrio (como es eso??!!) jejeje, abra que esperar actualizaciones (¬¬...)**

* * *

Tras una seña que interpreto como "sígueme" miro con pena a sus hermanas y fue tras los pasos del rubio que se dirigía hasta el jardín 

El joven rubio de ojos azulados tomo asiento en un fino banco de pino dirigiendo su mirada a unos hermosos claveles de color blanco

Burbuja se acerco a él y permaneció en silencio sin dirigirle la mirada

-toma asiento por favor Burbuja- dijo tiernamente el ojiazules indicando el espacio que había en la banca donde él permanecía sentado, Burbuja se sonrojó ¿Cómo es que él sabia su nombre? No se lo había dicho, y tampoco sus hermanas, no al menos que ella recordara, miró tímidamente a esos hermosos ojos mar y obedeció, apenas había conseguido ponerse cómoda sintió como su joven amo la tomaba de la mano con suma delicadeza, su mirada era dulce y profunda, como mira un hombre a su amada, pero eso era imposible ¿acaso un jovencito como este se fijaría en una esclava? Pese a que antes ella era de la aristocracia, pero su actual amo no lo sabía

Boomer acerco cuidadosamente la mano de Burbuja hasta sus labios y beso dulcemente sus blancos nudillos, pero eso no fue todo, luego beso su palma y su muñeca para proseguir por saborear cada uno de los delgados dedos de la ojiceleste más que morbo con dulzura, Burbuja no cabía en su asombro ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso era una muestra de afecto, de las que había escuchado hablar o había leído en los libros, pero ella ahora era una esclava y esa actitud proveniente de su amo no podía ser interpretado como amor, alejó su manos asustada dejando uno de los suaves besos del rubio en el aire, este la miro algo cansado y un poco apenado, estiro su brazo y colocó su mano en la nuca de la ojicelestes acercando su rostro al suyo, el dulce aroma provenir de sus labios era embriagador, y sin dudarlo un segundo se apodero de ellos.

El beso fue corto, ya que ella, sobresaltada y sin saber que hacer solo atinó a empujar a su amo y salir disparada al interior de la mansión

Boomer tenia los ojos cerrados, lentamente comenzó abrirlos y con lastima rozó suavemente sus labios, el sabor de la dulce boca de Burbuja se había apoderado de él, observo el espacio vacío a su lado, su joven y hermosa esclava había huido del lugar, miró algo avergonzado los claveles del jardín, no se enojaría con la pequeña niña, no era su culpa, sino la de él por haberla tomado por sorpresa, estiro su cabeza hacia atrás y respiro tranquilo, seria mejor aclararle las cosas a su esclava, porque no seria capaz de soportar otra fuga de su parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Burbuja entro rápidamente al interior de la mansión donde estaba el gran y elegante comedor que para su gusto era algo siniestro con esa decoración gótica, vio a su hermana mayor parada a un lado de la escaleras y fue a buscar su consuelo en sus maternales brazos

No quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido, estaba asustada y confundida, trató de no llorar para no preocupar a su hermana, bastante tenían con eso de ser esclavas de unos muchachos extraños, el abrazo de Bombón la tranquilizó hasta que una voz ronca sonó en lo alto de la escaleras recorriendo su espalda con un terrible escalofríos

Era el joven de cabellera roja y ojos sangre, el mas elegante de los hermanos según Burbuja pero al parecer el de peor carácter de los tres

Vio como miraba a su hermana mayor, parecía odiarla ¿Qué le había echo para que la odiase si ella no le había faltado en ningún momento?

Bombón le susurro algo al oído y luego le sonrió con ternura dándole a entender que no debía preocuparse, ella la miro tristemente y luego con pasos cansados camino nuevamente hasta el jardín

No quería acercarse a Boomer, la ponía nerviosa, trato de no pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente y camino hasta él manteniendo la distancia

Boomer la miro algo triste y luego le sonrió

-creo que te e tomado por sorpresa, lo lamento-dijo dulcemente, Burbuja no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse, su amo le había pedido disculpas, eso era algo que nunca se había esperado

Estiro sus brazos para sostener las delgadas y suaves manos de su rubia esclava

-tienes que saber por que te e comprado- susurro sin quitarle los ojos de encima –eres hermosa, no creo que tu pertenezcas a una clase campesina ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Burbuja se sorprendió e inconcientemente ante tal asombro clavó sus cortas uñas en las manos del rubio, Boomer noto el sobresalto por la pregunta

-yo…yo… hace meses que deje de tener apellido….amo- contesto tratando de contener el llanto

-¿Cuál era?-insistió el rubio ahora con una mirada seria

-……mi apellido es el suyo amo- contesto con miedo

-dime cual era tu apellido-ahora sonaba molesto con un aire autoritario –es una orden

-….Utonio….- dijo casi como si dejase escapar un ultimo aliento de vida

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe, no podía ser cierto, su padre era un amigo de Lord Utonio y hace dos meses se había enterado de que tanto el señor como sus tres hijas habían muerto trágicamente por una extraña enfermedad, no habían otros herederos así que todo paso a manos de….

Algo comenzaba a encajar

-¿tu tio… Lord Mojo…es el heredero de todas las pertenencias de Lord Utonio?- pregunto tratando de contener su asombro

-….él nos vendió-dijo apenada ocultando su mirada

-¡¿pero como se atrevió a tal acto de crueldad¿Ustedes…Por que no hicieron nada?

-….nadie nos creyó-sollozó apenada –Bellota trato de demostrarlo pero a cambio… solo la azotaron- unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su pálidas mejillas cayendo a las manos de ambos jóvenes de rubias cabelleras –usted tampoco…. ¿verdad?

Boomer no contesto, el si le creía, su linaje noble sobresalía a leguas de distancia, por eso es que las había comprado, algo extraño tenían las tres, y ahora sabia que era

-te prometo que te ayudare a recuperar tus posesiones y tu apellido –dijo suavemente mientras abrazaba a Burbuja con ternura –tendrás que ser paciente, es todo lo que te pido

Burbuja se sonrojó, había encontrado comprensión y afecto en su joven amo, no era una persona cruel como la mayoría de los mal criados aristócratas hijitos de papá, pese al afecto demostrado por su joven amo, decidió no responder al abrazo

Aquella hermosa escena fue interrumpida por el grito histérico de su hermano mayor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió rápidamente hasta el salón preocupado, no era común que Brick actuara así

-¡¡preparadme un carro para esta noche!!- grito molesto a un anciano mientras jalaba bruscamente a la asustada jovencita de llorosos ojos rosados

-¡¿Qué sucede hermano?!-pregunto preocupado al notar la mejilla enrojecida de la joven esclava -¿Qué le haz echo?- se molesto, ahora las cosas eran distintas, al saber la identidad de esas jóvenes no podía hacerse a la idea de tratarlas cruelmente

-esta mujer… se a atrevido a faltarme- contesto el pelirrojo tratando de controlar su ira –me la llevaré a mi mansión y la entrenaré como es debido

-¡¡NO!!- grito molesto mientras sostenía con furia el brazo de su hermano mayor, sus ojos expresaban odio

-amo, por favor- rogó suavemente Burbuja, Boomer la miro desconcertado ¿no quería que nadie mas se enterara de que ellas pertenecían a la nobleza¿Pero por que?

-¿Qué pretendes Boomer?-pregunto molesto el ojirojos ante tal extraño comportamiento

-no debes tratar así a las mujeres- contesto molesto consigo mismo –se lo has prometido a nuestra madre

Brick miró con odio a Boomer y luego a Bombón, dio media vuelta y camino hasta el inicio de la escalera sin soltar a su esclava -¡¡Llevadme la cena a la habitación!!- gritó molesto y retomó su marcha hasta su cuarto arrastrando con él la pelianaranjada

* * *

**AH!! tercera entrega, y por lo tanto se detiene el fic hasta que actualize 3 cap mas de mi otro fic...(esperemos que no pase mucho tiempo ¬¬) nah, bueno gente, me retiro, me leen en el otro fic (a mi tambien n.n)**

**ShinobuByako----celebrando dia del amigo y el cumpleaños de mi madre hoy 20 de Julio n.n-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	4. ¿Amor?

Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso pese a que no era precisamente eso lo que contemplaba, cerró sus ojos para intentar buscar en su mente algún recuerdo de su pasado pero los constantes pasos de su amo la desconcentraban

-no es justo, no tenia que traerla a la memoria para recriminarme mi conducta…-se quejo el pelinegro sin dejar de caminar de un lado para otro –¿es que le gusta reprocharme con su recuerdo? ¿Cómo es posible que él me entienda?

Bellota alzo su mirada y frunció el seño, los constantes murmullos de su amo le eran molestos, olvidando su posición de esclava, cruzo sus brazos y con una voz desafiante le contesto

-solo te comportas como un crío ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿No deberías ya madurar?

Butch paró de golpe y le quedo mirando sorprendido, ella tenía una mirada desafiante y una posición altanera, era tal la imagen que simplemente no tomo en cuenta las palabras de Bellota y la quedo contemplando, era hermosa, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su fuerza, ese espíritu indomable que centellaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes

Sonrió de lado y dejo escapar una leve carcajada

-eres muy valiente para hablarme así

-……usted pregunto algo, yo solo respondí lo que pienso- contesto cortante sin medir el volumen de su voz y rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado como si hiciera un desprecio

-yo no te he preguntado nada a usted

-bien, si desea azotarme por mi contestación, no me importa, no seria la primera vez

-¿acaso eres masoquista?- se burlo ante la sugerencia de su esclava, pero esta no contesto, solo cerro sus ojos como si le doliera recordar el dolor sobre su cuerpo -desvístete-ordeno el pelinegro ante la atónita mirada de Bellota

Se quedo mirándolo con odio mientras cubría sus pechos con sus brazos dando a entender que no pensaba quitarse prenda alguna

-he dicho que te desvistas

-no quiero

-no te e sugerido nada, es una orden

-no lo haré

-para ser una esclava, eres muy obstinada –Butch se acerco a ella, Bellota retrocedió chocando contra la pared –quizás tengas pudor ante la idea de ser la única desnuda en esta habitación- comento con una extraña seriedad mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Bellota –así que yo también me desnudare…. o mas bien, tu lo harás

-¿de que esta hablando?- sinceramente la ojiverdes no comprendía nada

-eres mi esclava, desvísteme- termino por decir mientras retrocedía unos pasos y alzaba sus brazos esperando a que Bellota comenzara a quitarle la ropa

-yo no haré eso- se negó

-entonces yo te desvestiré a ti- se apresuro a decir con algo de fastidio

-¡¡No!!

-si no quieres que lo haga, entonces obedéceme

Bellota tragó con dificultan, se acerco a Butch con pasos inseguros, intento evitar mirarlo a la cara, levanto sus manos y comenzó a sacarle el elegante saco negro de algodón, busco por los alrededores donde colgarlo

-déjalo en el suelo-irrumpió Butch la búsqueda visual de Bellota

-¿Qué? Pero es de…

-no importa

Bellota lo miró confundida, su tonó de voz no era el de estar dando una orden, mas bien parecía una sugerencia, sin embargo ella no obedeció, se acerco a la cama y lo colocó encima

-eres una muchacha testaruda ¿te gusta desobedecerme?- pregunto con algo de gracia en sus palabras, Bellota pudo notar una leve sonrisa, como si encontrase todo divertido

-si, nunca obedecí a mi padre, y usted no hará la excepción –aclaró sin miedo a las consecuencias de sus palabras mientras desabotonaba la camisa del ojiverde

-¿tu padre?... ¿quien era tu padre?-pregunto curioso al momento que Bellota dejaba desnudo por completo la parte del tórax de Butch,

-aunque se lo dijese…. No me creería

-Pruébame

-Yo soy………… la segunda hija de Lord Utonio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en un rincón mirando con atención cada movimiento de su amo, tiritaba y no era precisamente de frío, su respiración parecía calmada pese a que no era así, frotaba cuidadosamente su muñeca por el escozor causado debido al trato de su amo y con algo de disimulo miraba la puerta para planear una fuga, no se sentía segura, no cuando su amo parecía un animal enjaulado moviéndose de un lado para otro

Finalmente llamaron a la puerta, el joven de 21 años miró asesinamente a su asustada esclava e inmediatamente se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla

-ya era hora-se quejo el furioso muchacho de ojos rojos mientras le daba el paso a un mayordomo con la cena

Una vez todo listo y dispuesto despidió al mayordomo de su habitación y miró a Bombón

-ponte a trabajar

Bombón apretó sus puños y tomo una buena bocanada de aire, necesitaba valor, no sabia que podía hacerle mientras estuviese cerca de él para atenderlo, pero tampoco estaba segura si se mantenía alejada en su rincón, era como estar entre la espada y la pared, camino con timidez clavando sus ojos en la deliciosa comida que había sobre la elegante mesa de pino

-corta la carne y dámela-ordenó el pelirrojo sin mirarla, Bombón obedeció, corto la jugosa carne en trozos pequeños y se la dio a su amo, hasta hay no hubo problemas, de repente Brick levanto su mano colocándola frente a un trozo de carne que yacía clavado en el fino tenedor de plata negándose a seguir comiendo –sírveme vino –volvió a ordenar mientras alzaba su copa, Bombón obedeció sin chistar, vertió el rojo liquido en la copa hasta la mitad

En total habían tres botellas llenas del rojo liquido, su amo había bebido una botella entera pero no parecía estar afectado, por otra parte, Bombón intentaba tragar toda la saliva posible, el delicioso aroma de la carne y el dulce olor de la fina cosecha estaban provocándole unos leves espasmos en su vació y mal alimentado estomago, de repente, un sonido llego hasta los oídos de Brick, miró a Bombón con curiosidad notando como esta se sonrojaba ante aquello

-parece que tienes hambre- dijo con sarcasmos mientras alzaba la copa para que su hambrienta esclava la llenara -¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que comiste algo?- pregunto de una forma desinteresada como si no le importase mucho oír una respuesta

-hace dos días

Brick abrió sus ojos de par en par, estaba sorprendido ¿hace dos días y seguía de pie como si nada? La volvió a mirar pero mas detenidamente, ahora entendía el porque de su palidez, pobre chica ¿Quién sabe que mierda le daban para tragar y cada cuanto es que se lo daban? Era cierto que la chica merecía un escarmiento o quizás no….

Brick miró su copa de vidrio, aquel liquido rojo, la verdad es que no le gustaba cenar a solas comúnmente era su madre la que le hacia compañía, solían tener buenos temas de conversación sobre todo ese donde ella le preguntaba la fecha en que pensara hacerla abuela, dejo escapar una leve risita nasal y su mirada de odio termino por desaparecer, dirigió su vista hasta los hermosos ojos de Bombón, eran de un color insólito, al igual que los de él, no recordaba a nadie con una mirada tan preciosa

Agarró el tenedor que aun tenia el pedazo de carne clavado y apunto hacia Bombón

-abre la boca- le ordenó

Bombón se asusto cuando su amo se acerco a ella con el tenedor en la mano, rápidamente la idea de gritar paso por su mente pero al abrir la boca, algo delicioso la hizo callar, masticó con sumo cuidado para poder disfrutar aquella delicia ignorando a su amo por completo, Brick tomó un poco de vino, al momento en que su linda esclava había abierto la boca, al momento en que la hizo comer ese pedazo de carne, noto lo sensuales que eran sus labios y lo excitante que podía ser verlos tan de cerca, tenia ganas de probarlos, pero no podía hacer eso ¿de donde le nacía ese deseo? Claro, ya estaba medio ebrio, solo faltaba unas cuantas gotas para vaciar la segunda botella

Bebió otra copa y otra más, sentía un ligero ardor en sus mejillas y un gran deseo de caer a donde sea, tomó asiento y mientras llenaba nuevamente su copa miró a su preciosa esclava, parecía estar concentrada en algo, tenia los ojos cerrados, que pena, consideraba que su mirada era algo que le gustaba apreciar, volvió a llenar su copa y bebió hasta la mitad luego dirigió otra mirada a su esclava, bien, ahora si, estaba ebrio, y si no era el caso, no le importaba podía culpar al vino, bebió lo que quedaba en la copa pero no lo tragó, se acercó a Bombón la tomo suavemente por los hombros y juntó sus labios con los de ella, obligándola a beber de su boca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿en serio?-pregunto alzando una ceja dudando de las palabras de su esclava

-lo sabia, usted tampoco me cree- se enojó la ojiverdes mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba la espalda a su amo

-escuché que Lord Utonio murió por una rara enfermedad… y que sus hijas murieron al contraerla

-¡¡Mentira!!- grito eufórica Bellota –todo es mentira, ese… ese… cara de orangután!!

-¿orangután?

-aquel que se dice llamar nuestro tío- Bellota apretó los puños con furia –se deshizo de nosotras… ja, pero no nos pudo matar como hizo con nuestro padre…nuestro querido padre-sollozo la ojiverdes

Butch se aproximo hasta Bellota, trató de acariciarla pero al rozar su hombro esta se quejo

-¡no me toque… me duele!

-Quítate la ropa

-¿Qué? Ya dije que no lo haré- se quejó

-esta bien, si me lo pones así- Butch rápidamente destrozó el vestido de Bellota dejando desnuda su espalda, si no fuera por esas horribles marcas habría podido apreciar la belleza de aquella suave y blanca piel -¿Por qué me escondes esto?

-no lo hago- Bellota rápidamente se giro para evitar que Butch siguiera viéndole las heridas en su cuerpo –además, están en mi cuerpo, son mis problemas

-pero eres mi esclava debo cuidarte- se quejo el pelinegro

-jaja ¿de donde es eso que un aristócrata cuida la salud o bienestar de un esclavo? si le sale mas económico adquirir uno nuevo que cuidar al viejo- se burlo sarcástica mientras trataba de acomodar su destrozada prenda

-bueno, yo soy la excepción- contesto molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos y le dirigía una mirada de reproche a su esclava

-¿la excepción? Si claro

-entonces pongámoslo así, señorita "Utonio"- empezó a mofarse el ojiverdes –soy hermano del amo de la casa y usted es mi invitada- se acerco a Bellota y la sujeto por los hombros sin soltarla pese a que esta se quejo por el dolor –y debe acatar las peticiones de su anfitrión por cortesía madame- e inmediatamente la dirigió hasta el baño

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto confundida Bellota cuando vio que Butch llenaba el lavado con agua tibia y mezclaba en el agua un extraño menjurje

-madame- sonrió son sensualidad –le pido que se quede tranquila- humedeció una toalla en la sustancia que había tomado un color rosado y acerco el humedecido paño hasta las heridas de Bellota –mi señora madre me dijo que esta loción ayuda a la cicatrización –rozó con cuidado cada una de las heridas en la espalda de Bellota haciendo que esta se tornara rosada

Bellota estaba confundida ¿Por qué la trataba así? Era claro que él no le creía eso de ser una Utonio ¿entonces por que?

Butch termino con su cometido y estrujo la toalla, miró a Bellota, estaba tan tranquila y apacible, se puso frente a ella y con suavidad levantó el mentón de esta para que lo viera a los ojos

-seas o no Lady Utonio… tengo pensado tomarte como mi esposa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Propuestas

**Tanto tiempo sin escribir ningún encabezado, bueno les daré la información de la semana para que se enteren de mi jodido estado de animo lúdico y algo de mi vida (bueno gente… comencemos con el drama u.uU) **

**Mi hermana menor de 13 años esta hospitalizada… y ¿Qué tiene? Pues nadie sabe que CARAJO tiene, le encontraron algo… pero ni mierda de idea que demonios es eso que tiene…. Le han sacado tanta sangre que la dejaron anémica y lo peor… no pueden darle sulfato ni nada por temor a que fortalezca a ese mísero ser que le infecta la sangre …..**(**Viene el grito de exasperación de mi niña u.uU) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Ahora esta jadeando….) estoy cansada… agotada, con un jodido sueño, con la puta cabeza de aquí para allá, con el oído destrozado por el puto teléfono y con un animo de mierda que mi (censurado…. Sorry si no censuré antes pero es que las ofensas contra su progenitor no pueden ser mostradas………aun no termina de orar a honor de su padre………u.uU……¬¬ ¿ya terminaste?...) me tiene hasta… la medula….se queja de cualquier (censurado) que yo haga…. Por la diosa…. Si sigue así prometo que ese hermoso y afilado cuchillo de cocina terminara clavado en su espalda………**

……**oOo…….**

**Lo lamento pero no tengo ganas de responder revienes…..T.T bueno sin nada mas que agregar… sean felices, coman perdices, sea lo que sea, y disfruten esta parte de mi fic…..hasta luego**

**

* * *

**Con una de sus manos comenzó a golpearlo en el hombro mientras que con la otra intentaba apartarlo pero todo parecía inútil, él era más fuerte y no mostraba alguna intención en separarse de sus labios 

Bombón tragó con dificultad el líquido que su amo le estaba dando desde su boca mientras comenzaba a sentir un ligero dolor en su cuello, Brick pasó cuidadosamente su mano por la cintura de la pelianaranjada y con la otra enredó sus dedos en la suave melena de la muchacha, ya no tenia intención de darle a beber vino, ella lo había tragado todo, lentamente pero había bebido todo, sin embargo seguía unido a sus labios, sintió curiosidad, introdujo su lengua en el interior de aquel territorio inexplorado descubriendo cada rincón en su interior, no quería abandonar su nuevo descubrimiento, era placentero estar así tan cerca a ella, sentir el aroma y calor proveniente de su cuerpo además de el dulce sabor en su boca, sin embargo ella no parecía compartir los mismos gustos que su amo, ya casi se estaba quedando sin aire y su ligero dolor en el cuello estaba comenzando a ser bastante molesto

El pelirrojo liberó los hinchados labios de la ojirasada y deslizó los suyos por la ahora ruborizada mejilla de la muchacha

-a..amo….- tartamudeo Bombón asustada intentando que con aquel llamado el ojirojos reaccionara, pero en cambio él besó suavemente los labios de Bombón y luego comenzó a marcar un camino con sus labios a lo largo del cuello de la ojirosados –por favor- rogó asustada tratando de concentrar su atención en las manos de su amo y procurar que se mantuvieran donde estaban

-no te asustes- trató de calmarla pero ella seguía temblando –no te haré nada, tienes mi palabra- la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos y humedecidos ojos rosados que parecían brillar con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre las cortina, acaricio la mejilla de la tímida muchachita, se sentía un poco mareado pero, era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo parecía como si otro yo interno tomase posesión de cada parte de su cuerpo, abrazo con cuidado pero con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de la dama y aspiró profundamente, nunca había conocido a mujer alguna que oliera tan bien, tan fresca y agradable

Bombón se aterró cuando las manos de su amo se dirigieron hasta su cintura buscando el nudo de su corcel, no podía permitirle hacerle eso, por mucho que ella fuera una esclava tenia dignidad, ya no le importaba si su amo la golpeaba hasta matarla, prefería eso antes de lo que fuese a ocurrirle a su virginal cuerpo

-¡¡NO!!- gritó asustada mientras retrocedía aforrándose con fuerza a sus ropas

Brick la miró un poco decepcionado, aun tenia sus manos a la altura de donde estaba el inicio del corcel de Bombón, levanto su mirada hasta dar con los aterrados pero furiosos ojos de su linda esclava, comprendía que la pobre chica estuviese asustada, aunque sinceramente su intención no era desnudarla para violarla

-ven- le ordenó extendiendo su mano hacia Bombón, ella lo miró con duda –si no vienes…. –comenzó a decir mientras bajaba su mano –yo iré por ti

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- se apresuró a decir la intimidada chica

-te quiero a mi lado

-…¿Qué me hará si no obedezco?- se atrevió a preguntar ahora con algo de valor en su asustada voz

-no te haré nada si te acercas- concluyo por responderle Brick con una voz tranquila y serena

-yo no quiero….faltarle el respeto…-comenzó a sollozar –tampoco quiero que me lastime…

-no te lastimaré, no te golpeare ni abusare de ti, palabra de caballero –Brick levanto su mano nuevamente ofreciéndosela a Bombón, la mantuvo hay hasta que finalmente su linda esclava daba una respuesta, Brick la acerco a su cuerpo con suavidad y volvió abrazarla, ese molesto nudo del corcel se le clavaba en el abdomen… pero no importaba podía sentir nuevamente el aroma que emanaba la muchacha y abrigarse con la calidez de su cuerpo

El ligero mareo que tenia producto de tanto vino fue aumentando, ya sentía su cuerpo sumamente pesado, soltó a Bombón, retrocedió tres pasos y se desplomo en el suelo alfombrado, la joven esclava se abalanzó contra su amo impidiéndole que la caída fuera tan dura, la miró espectado cuando ella lo sujeto contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle la sien con suavidad, sin duda alguna ella seria una buena madre…. Y una gran esposa, embobado por las suaves atenciones de su esclava comenzó a quedarse dormido apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, antes de cerrar sus ojos busco la mano de Bombón y le devolvió las cariarías con un suave movimiento circular en la palma de la mano

Volvió a cruzarse por su mente la edad de la muchacha, 16 años, ya estaba lista para contraer nupcias, y no tardarían en llegar los campesinos o lacayos que intentarían comprarla para esposarla, incluso nobles, aunque mas con intenciones de usarla que comprometerse con ella, pero eso no sucedería, le pertenecía a él, él era su dueño, ella solo podía tener ojos para su amo, se encargaría de cuidarla y mantener alejado a todos esos cerdos pirañas de los cuales estaba rodeado, pero ¿y si ella se enamoraba de alguien más? Si fuera así el caso, él se encargaría de deshacerse del inoportuno que se cruzase en su camino, apretó algo brusco la delgada mano de Bombón asustándola, luego alzo su mirada buscando la atención de su esclava

-¿amas a alguien?-pregunto de repente dejando confundida a la muchacha

-no mi señor-contesto sin problemas mientras intentaba poner de pie a Brick para guiarla hasta la cama

-me lo juras- su voz parecía contener temor, se aferró a la mano de Bombón con fuerza

-si, por mi padre, se lo juro, no estoy…. Enamorada- tenía ganas de gritar, Brick la estaba lastimando

-enamórate de mi- suplico

-¿Qué?

-ignora a todos los demás hombres y solo fíjate en mi

-pero… usted es un aristócrata –intento recordarle

-¿Qué importa eso?- Brick sujeto a Bombón y la lanzó contra la cama colocándose sobre ella –sigo siendo un hombre y tu una mujer

-¡¡aahhh!!...usted me prometió que no me lastimaría-comenzó a llorar la pelianaranjada al sentir el peso del cuerpo de su amo sobre el de ella

Brick sujetó delicadamente la muñeca derecha de Bombón y la colocó por arriba de la cabeza de esta mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esclava

-si estuvieras en mi lugar….- le susurro al oído, se hizo a un lado sin soltar la muñeca de Bombón –desde hoy, compartirás mi comida y mi cama –termino por decir para luego sujetarla por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él quedándose rápidamente dormido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL joven pelinegro de 20 años retrocedió unos pasos llevándose una mano hasta su ahora inflamada mejilla, la verdad no se esperaba una reacción como esa, bueno, quizás en el fondo si, pero el echo de que ella fuera esclava y el un poderoso aristócrata además de su amo no le supuso esperar aquel golpe en su rostro, era una clara muestra de rechazo por parte de la hermosa chica de ojos verdes que aun mantenía su mano en alto dirigiéndole una mirada asesina mientras que con la otra mano se cubría su semí desnudo pecho

-¿Por qué haz echo eso?- pregunto confundido sin dejar de tener una expresión de asombro en su rostro

-por que se lo merece ¿Qué se cree? Que por se un maldito "aristócrata" puede llegar y decirme lo que tengo que hacer y luego intentar tomar mi cuerpo como si fue un objeto de su propiedad!!!- termino por decir casi a gritos, inconcientemente a medida que hablaba su tono de voz iba aumentando –no soy algo, soy alguien, soy Bellota Utonio, tengo tanto o mas poder que usted- dijo llena de orgullo

-ahora no eres nadie, solo una esclava prepotente y bastante estúpida- contraataco molesto el ojiverdes –eres de mi propiedad, una esclava no es menos que un perro ¿lo sabias? Deberías estar saltando en un pie con lo que te acabo de decir

-¿yo contenta por eso? Jajaja- rió irónicamente la pelinegro para luego volver a mirar con desprecio al joven que tenia en frente –yo solo seré esposada por aquel que me gane en un duelo de esgrima, sin importar su estatus o linaje

-¿Qué estupidez es esa?

-fue una promesa echa a mi padre- se defendió llena de ira al sentir que Butch insultaba su fe –solo un hombre fuerte, austero y decidido podrá con migo, sin embargo, tu no posees nada de eso

-¿Cómo osas juzgarme sin siquiera conocerme mujer?- enfureció el joven de 20 años –soy el mejor esgrimista de este país –exclamo con orgullo –si es un duelo donde te den un escarmiento lo que necesitar para darte cuenta que debiste aceptarme sin reprochar…-sonrió con malicia –entonces te daré tu merecido

-entonces sé conciente, que yo lucharé hasta darte muerte –confeso sin temor

-¿quieres desacerté de mi? Oh vamos, si no e sido un ogro con tigo además…- Butch entrecerró sus ojos –mis hermanos te darían muerte a cambio de mi vida y yo no busco ese destino para ti

Bellota no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el "amor", si es que era eso lo que le profesaba Butch, se sentía en su mirada, era ardiente cargada de sentimientos que para Bellota eran desconocidos, nunca un hombre la había mirado de esa forma, siempre privada del contacto con el sexo opuesto por decisión propia, su único hombre en su vida era su amado padre y él solo la miraba como un padre mira a su hija, sin embargo Butch la miraba de otra forma, desde que lo conoció en el mercado que la miraba así, era algo perturbador para ella, desconocido, peligroso, extraño pero tentador

-un duelo de esgrima, si yo gano, aceptaras sin oposición a ser mi esposa y esa misma noche, consumiremos la unión

-pero si yo gano- Bellota vaciló un poco, de repente su cordura le estaba haciendo memoria de que no se encontraba en posición de exigir nada

-¿Qué me pedirás a cambio pequeña?- Butch parecía muy interesado en saber cuales eran las demandas de aquella rebelde esclava que tanto le encantaba

-me dará una carta de libertad, y a mis hermanas también

-¿no crees que exiges demasiado?

-¿no le parece a usted demasiado eso de ser su esposa? Si no mas lo recuerdo, no es cosa de un día o noche

-jeje, es cierto, poniéndolo de esa manera creo que tienes razón pero, yo no soy el que tiene derecho sobre tus hermanas pequeña, si mis hermanos no lo desean simplemente se quedaran como esclavas

-eso es lo único que quiero, y si es usted un hombre de palabra…

-¡Lo soy!-Le interrumpió el ojiverdes consternado

-entonces no hay nada mas que agregar

-bien pequeña, vete preparando, que dentro de pocos días…- Butch sujeto la mano con la que Bellota lo había abofeteado – …en esta deliciosa mano llevaras nuestra alianza

Bellota retrocedió algo asustada encontrándose así con una fría pared que le congelaba la espalda Butch se acerco a ella acechándola, apoyó una de sus manos en la pared y mantuvo una prudente distancia contra el rostro de la inquieta muchacha

-le ruego que mantenga distancia señor –amenazó la ojiverdes con una voz temblorosa

-tu eres pura tentación pequeña

Bellota se deslizó hacia un costado logrando alejarse de su acosador

-explíqueme ¿por que me pide eso?

-¿a que te refieres?- Butch comenzó a seguirla lentamente mientras que Bellota retrocedía

-De tantas mujeres es este mundo…

-¿Por qué a ti?- le interrumpió

-exacto ¿no soy acaso una simple esclava, menos que un perro? –le recordó al pelinegro que se detenía de golpe dirigiéndole una mirada algo fastidiado

-¿Por qué tú? –Volvió a repetirse en voz alta como si analizara cada una de las palabras que decía -¿Por qué tú?- se llevo una mano hasta su mentón y comenzó a sobarse, parecía muy concentrado en recordar esa pregunta –pues, sinceramente…. –Butch se sonrojó –si quieres saberlo tendrás que esperar hasta la noche de bodas

-oh rayos- musito sarcásticamente –es una pena que esa noche no llegue ¡JAMAS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Burbuja permanecía totalmente quieta frente la gran ventana de la igualmente gran habitación de su amo, miraba a través del cristal las estrellas y algunas que otras luciérnagas que se lograban vislumbrar a lo lejos

-¿sucede algo pequeña?- pregunto algo intrigado por el incomodo silencio que comenzaba a exasperarlo -¿algo te inquieta?

-no amo-contesto cortésmente con una tímida pero sincera sonrisa que derritió el corazón del rubio que la contemplaba

-Lady Utonio… desearía que dejase de tratarme con un ser superior, somos de igual estatus

-lo lamento es solo que….

-¿ya se a acostumbrado a esto?

-si…. –dijo con fatiga

-dígame Lady Utonio –habló nuevamente Boomer pero con un tono de voz mas serio -¿la vida de usted y sus hermanas…. Corre peligro?

-¿disculpe?

-si se da a conocer a sociedad su verdadera procedencia… ¿correría algún riegos?- Boomer la observo atentamente tratando de no perder detalles de la expresión de asombro y espanto de la mas joven de las hermanas

-no…. No lo sé con seguridad….. Pero….si nuestro tío fue capaz de…."vendernos" solo para quedarse con los bienes de nuestro amado padre…..no quiero imaginar lo que seria capaz de hacer si…-los tiernos ojos de Burbuja mostraban un miedo que se convertía en pánico –no quisiera que le pasase nada a mis hermanas… son todo lo que me quedan en este mundo –rogó entre sollozo

Boomer asintió, se colocó de pie alejándose de su elegante y fino escritorio de madera ébano acercándose a Burbuja sin tocarla y manteniendo una prudente distancia de una persona entre ellos contemplo a través del cristal de su gran ventana

-mañana hará demasiado calor…. Eso pondrá de buen humor a mi hermano mayor

-señor Him…. Mi hermana… ¿ella esta bien?- susurro con temor a ofender al joven de ojos azules

-no puedo asegurarte nada…. Brick es una bomba de tiempo… como Butch le recalco, es "bipolar"…. Difícilmente se puede saber como esta su estado de animo o si permanecerá de la misma forma por unos 10 minutos…. Esta muy sensible desde el fallecimiento de nuestra madre

-¿su madre señor?

-si, ella era una gran persona…-Boomer dirigió una deslumbrante mirada a su tierna compañía de ojos celeste –ella nos educó, crió y cuidó, si debo darle las gracias a alguien en esta vida por hacerme feliz, es a ella a quien debo rendirle honores

-debió ser algo hermoso…. El amor de una madre- musito con desganos reflejando en el cristal de la ventana una mirada tristes que se perdía más allá del oscuro horizonte

-perdone mi intromisión pero ¿Cómo era vuestra madre?

-no lo sé, murió cuando nací, Bombón a sido mi madre desde entonces… además… mi padre no poseía ningún retrato de ella, no quiso inmortalizarla, mi hermana me explico que eso lo deprimía

-lo lamento- se disculpó al sentirse algo así como un tirano mal educado

-no es necesario eso señor, yo también tuve una infancia feliz –volvió a sonreír –tuve a mis dos hermanas y a mi querido padre cuidándome, creo que no perdí a mi madre sino… que gané dos hermanas maravillosas –volvió a sonreír pero con los ojos cerraros tratando de retener esas lagrimas traviesas que comenzaron a humedecer sus palidecidas mejillas

Boomer alzó su mano con lentitud hasta la mejilla de la rubia secando sus lagrimas, cortó más distancia acercándose a ella casi rozando su cuerpo, la miró algo inquieto con como si le implorara algo con su mirada

-no desearía ser descortés ni atrevido mi lady…-se sonrojo el joven de ojos azules mientras se inclinaba un poco haciendo mas angosta el hueco entre sus labio y los de la joven muchacha de melena dorada

Burbuja se sonrojó al momento que habría sus ojos como plato, giró levemente su rostro negándose al beso que el joven de 19 años estuvo a punto de darle

* * *

**Se despide hasta el próximo capitulo ……ShinobuByako…..---- me voy a echar una pestañita por un ratito para luego volver al hospital…. Diosa!! Que falta me hace un buen sueño….--------------**


	6. Noche

**Capitulo corto… se supone que a pasado una semana y Bellota perdio el duelo, no se cuenta detalle por que no me dio la regalada gana de escribirlo…. No sale ninguno de los rubios y pues eso…. **

* * *

Se encontraba de pie al lado de aquella gran cama de dos plazas, su cuerpo no temblaba, no estaba asustada, no debería estarlo ¿Por qué asustarse por esto? Seria una noche, y todas las noches iguales… no creí que aquello que llamaban sexo fuera desagradable o algo pecaminoso después de todo por alguna razón los hombres y las mujeres lo hacían además, tenia algo a su favor, pese a ser una virgen ignorante en el tema, su nuevo esposo era todo un experto además de un hombre bien parecido

Bellota dejo escapar una risita sarcástica, tras ser "derrotada" en ese duelo de espadas accedió a las demandas de su contrincante, aceptar ser su mujer para siempre y la madre de sus hijos, la verdad es que todos ignoraban los verdaderos acontecimientos, todos menos su hermana mayor, Bombón lo había notado perfectamente, Bellota no había perdido, se dejo ganar que es otra cosa muy distinta pero…¿Por qué¿Qué razones la hicieron tomar esa decisión? Dejarse ganar por aquel tipo que de por si le era desagradable por su impetuosa personalidad y su egolatridad

-¿nerviosa esposa mía?- pregunto con ternura y sensualidad en su voz mientras acariciaba sensualmente los brazos de su ahora mujer

Bellota escondió su mirada, no estaba nerviosa, es simplemente que le parecía todo divertido, además su curiosidad sería alimentada de la forma más interesante posible, siendo ella misma participe de eso

-no- contesto secamente sin mirarlo a la cara, quería ver como se manejaba el mujeriego numero uno del país con una chica testaruda como ella

-¿emocionada entonces?- volvió a preguntar ahora lleno de lujuria mientras hundía su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su linda esposa -¿quiere empezar ahora?

Bellota volvió su mirada a la hermosa sabana blanca bordada por sus hermanas para la ocasión, en ella debería llevarse a cabo la noche de bodas para luego mostrar la pureza de ella

Bellota se apartó de las caricias de Butch acercándose a la orilla de la cama y sin mirar a su esposo dejo caer el vestido de bodas que llevaba puesto

Butch contempló la hermosa espalda de su mujer, ya no habían rastro de aquellos golpes que la habían dejado marcada, luego se dio el lujo de degustarla con la mirada detalladamente, observando cada parte de su ahora esposa, sus blancos y delgados pero fuertes hombros, su bien formadas caderas y cinturas, aquellos hermosos y virginales muslos que él se encargaría de machar con sangre, las contorneadas piernas nívea y finalmente dirigió su mirada a su cuello

Sintió la tibia mano de su esposo pasar por su cuello para deslizar su cabello sobre su hombro derecho para permitirse saborear aquella parte tan tentadora para él y sensible para ella

-¿quieres que pierda el control Bellota?- le susurro con malicia al oído para luego morder el lóbulo provocando en la ojiverdes una extraña sensación de descargas eléctricas **(pese a que en esa época no existía la electricidad así que no se si Bellota pudiese hacerse a la idea con eso….¬¬U)**

-ah…- gimió levemente, llevándose ambas manos hasta su boca

-no linda, si quieres decir algo solo hazlo, eso es lo que mas me excita –luego llevo una mano hasta el hombro de Bellota deslizándola con cuidado para apenas rozar la piel de la ojiverde –no creas que es llegar y entrar…. Tu eres virgen, tengo que tratarte con respeto cariño

-no…no comprendo –sincerizó la confundida pelinegro

-duele Bellota…. La primera vez para una mujer es dolorosa…. Pero no te asustes, con migo será la experiencia mas maravillosa que hayas vivido jamás, te llevaré al cielo y volverás a el en solo una noche…. En nuestra primera noche

Surcó con suavidad los suaves pechos de su esposa, Bellota miró un poco nerviosa aquello, sabía que no era correcto que cualquier hombre le hiciera eso pero ahora el que estaba con ella no era un hombre cualquiera, era su esposo por decisión propia, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en cada caricia que le proporcionaba Butch tratando de controlar aquellos sonidos que intentaban salir de lo profundo de su garganta

Butch notó la reacción de su mujercita, simplemente le pareció encantadora, llevo su mano hasta la punta del pezón y comenzó a acariciarlo con cuidado

Bellota apretó sus manos en puños, debía controlarlo, debía evitar ser violenta, finalmente una de sus mayores dudas iba a ser apaciguada y no quería arruinarlo, además, aquello comenzaba a gustarle

Butch giró a su mujer para tenerla de frente

-mírame Bellota, si no lo haces no puedo concentrarme

Bellota abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas algo tímida

-ahora, debes desvestirme…. Yo lo habría echo con tigo pero te me adelantaste preciosa

Bellota miró algo confundida a su esposo, luego de unos segundos de meditar las palabras de este alzo sus temblorosas manos hasta la chaqueta de Butch

-no tengas miedo, se que es tu primera vez, pero no olvides que también es mi primera vez con tigo amor

-no se que hacer-contesto algo nerviosa al momento en que su manos caían a cada lado de su cuerpo

-esta bien, yo te enseñare…. Aunque… la verdad esto es solo instintos Bellota

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bombón miraba preocupada el contenido de su taza, no podía probar bocado alguno, estaba algo aturdida, cerró sus ojos rosas y trajo a la mente el recuerdo de la pelea de su hermana, no comprendía el por que de ese final… ¿Por qué Bellota se había dejado ganar?

-Bombón, el señor de la casa la busca –le habló una voz masculina de un hombre entrado en años

-si si…. En seguida –Bombón dejo la taza sobre la mesa de madera y cogió un cesto lleno de frutas para luego salir de la cocina

Llevaba 3 días viviendo en esa mansión desde que su amo Brick se había marchado finalmente de la mansión de su hermano Boomer, la servidumbre la trataban bien sobre todo por la advertencia del señor de la casa, pese a que mas de una ama de llaves la miraba con recelo, cosa que no le sorprendió a la ojirosados después de todo ¿Cómo no mirarla de esa forma sospechosa cuando ella compartía las comidas con el amo y las noches en su habitación?

Había escuchado para su disgusto los rumores que la servidumbre soltaba, que era la amante del señor o solo su objeto de placer, bastante desagradable para alguien tan puritana y reservada como ella

Dio un largo suspiro antes de golpear la puerta de elegante madera negra

-¡Adelante!- se escucho del otro lado, Bombón giró la perilla algo nerviosa y luego se introdujo a la habitación de su amo

-mi señor….

-llegas tarde- le reprocho el pelirrojo sin levantar su vista de unos papeles que revisaba en la comodidad de su cama

-lo lamento

-¿Qué traes hay?- pregunto el aludido al notar algo entre las manos de su esclava

-fruta mi señor….

-¿no haz comido aun?- pregunto inmediatamente

-s… si mi señor- mintió tímidamente la ojirosados ¿Cómo podía comer cuando su estomago se estrujaba por dentro al recordar a sus hermanas, lo del combate de Bellota o la forma en como debía comportarse con su amo

-dame una manzana –ordenó el ojirojos mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba una bata de terciopelo color rojo oscuro

Bombón le alcanzó la preciada fruta y colocó el recipiente con las demás sobre la cómoda que había al lado de la cama

-me han llegado rumores….-dijo con algo de indiferencia

-¿rumores…mi señor?

-mi padre…. Ese imbécil quiere que me case con mi prima –dijo con asco

-¿mi amo…. No la ama?- se atrevió a preguntar algo asustada

-la odio, es una maldita arrastrada…. Además –miró la fruta sin morder en su mano y luego miró a Bombón –detestaría la idea de tener que casarme con alguien que no puede jurarme lealtad –Brick acerco la fruta hasta sus labios y volvió su atenta mirada a su hermosa esclava –tu hermana ahora pasó a ser una noble….¿no te gustaría tener la misma suerte que ella? –volvió a alejar la fruta de su boca sin tocarla siquiera

-ah… bueno…. Lo que yo quisiera es….-la ojirosados juntos su manos y comenzó a trazar círculos imaginarios con la punta de sus dedos índices

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-una familia…. –Bombón se sonrojo y miró al suelo –tener mis propios hijos

Brick la observo con mas cuidado, si, era devota y fiel, obediente y sobretodo las cosas hermosa, pura tentación, todas las noches en que la tenia a su lado solo como componía se torturaba a mismo por no atreverse a más, ella era su esclava, si él deseaba poseerla ella simplemente no podría objetar, pero no comprendía el porque de no hacerlo

-¿te casarías con el primero que te lo proponga?-pregunto fríamente apretando con rabia la fruta que sostenía en su mano izquierda

-no- contesto inmediatamente la ojirosados

-¿no?

-es que….para hacer una familia….. Se necesita amor y yo pues….

Brick se acerco a ella y le tendió la manzana

-me a dicho Frank que no estas comiendo apropiadamente –cambio el tema drásticamente mirando con algo de nostalgia a Bombón

-ah… lo… lo siento

-te quiero ver que comas esta fruta-le ordeno

Bombón tomo la manzana entre sus manos y dudando un poco se llevo la fruta hasta su labios dándole un pequeño mordisco, Brick estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de los jugosos y rojizos labios de su esclava, era hermosa, ella no lo sabia pero él siempre la miraba con intención de excitarse, es que esa muchachita era la dueña de sus fantasías

Antes de que ella diera el ultimo mordisco Brick le arrebato la ahora casi desaparecida fruta de sus manos dando el mordisco final

-¿sabias que la manzana es considerada la fruta prohibida? –comento una vez que había tragado el pedazo de manzana

-n.. no lo sabía- confeso algo nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada de su joven amo

Brick colocó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de su linda esclava y se precipitó a un tierno beso que duro unos 20 segundos

-¿te gusta que te bese?

Bombón miró confundida a su amo, no sabia que contestar, para ella esos besos o caricias no significaban nada mas que una forma de recordarle que era una maldita bastarda y que él hacia y deshacía en ella a su antojo

-¿te gusta que te acaricie?- pregunto ahora mientras tocaba con cariño la sonrojada mejilla de su esclava –Bombón- por primera vez desde que se conocían, Brick la llamaba por su nombre -¿te gusto?

La ojirosados retrocedió algo shokeada Brick acorto el espacio creado por la pelianaranjada para cogerla cautelosamente por el mentón

-solo di lo que quiero oír, solo dilo- rogó algo desesperado mientras sujetaba a su esclava por su estrecha cintura –dilo- ordenó

-¿Qué quiere que le responda?- pregunto sin miedo, la sorpresa era mayor y no dejaba espacio para el temor

-di que si, di que me amas

* * *

**Ok, cortito, lo sé, no me odien, estoy cansada…. Y pues… mi cerebro se esta secando….(oh, solo esta de baga) CALLATE ALUCINACION!!! (¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! Como es eso de que ahora soy una alucinación?!!!) sorry AIN…. Mi cabeza esta que revienta…… bueno, veamos…. Este cap consiste en 3 hojas Word… es corto por que se me olvido lo que realmente iba a escribir y pues…. (¿Qué?) Tengo que hacer un cap mas largo… se supone que este fic es corto (¿Cuánto falta para terminarlo?) …… ni idea…. Pero si el próximo es largo… acapararía lo fuerte de la historia… como sea, será para la otra **

**SAYONARA**

**SHINOBUBYAKO------ intentando recordar lo que tenia que hacer y olvidé….**


	7. Posesion

Aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, el aroma a hombre mezclado con ese fino perfume, el sabor de sus calidos labios devorando su boca y la suavidad con que la tocó

Ahora se encontraba en el baño de los sirvientes, lavándose con sumo cuidado mientras la mitad de su cuerpo permanecía sumergido en las calidas aguas que una de las empleadas se había tomado la molestia de calentar

Con lentitud abandono la tina y se paró frente el empañado espejo mientras cubría su cuerpo con una toalla

No se reconoció, frente a ella había una hermosa mujer, no la joven niña con elegante y dócil apariencia

Dejó caer la toalla y contempló su cuerpo, el de una mujer bien formada, bien proporcionada de hermosa y suave piel

Con su mano izquierda limpio un poco el vapor de agua sobre la superficie del espejo por segunda vez, tenía que estar segura que era ella, que era la misma de antes, que aun era una doncella, una niña

Abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar la presencia de una segunda persona a sus espaldas reflejándose en el espejo, cubrió su cuerpo tan rápido como pudo con sus delgados y níveos brazos y miró hacia el suelo mientras comenzaba a tiritar

Sintió como era cubierta con una fina bata y como un par de brazos la tomaban con delicadeza abrazándola y oprimiéndola contra un cuerpo bien formado de un hombre de apariencia fuerte, de músculos trabajados y de piel calida

Su cuello fue saboreado por los calidos labios de su amo que se deslizaban hasta su hombro para llegar a su clavícula provocándole placer.

Sostuvo su mano con suavidad y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, rodeo con su otro brazo la estrecha cintura de la pelianaranjada y la volvió a oprimir contra su cuerpo de hombre

Sus ojos rosados comenzaron a sollozar, se sentía bien estar así, abrazada por él, amada por él pero, era su esclava, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que solo la usaba, que no era amor de verdad, solo buscaba satisfacerse, complacer su mas carnales deseos con ella, usarla hasta hastiarse y luego buscar a otra para que la remplazase

Cerró sus ojos y recordó lo que habían echo ambos jóvenes no hacia mas de un par de horas

Enterró sus uñas en la piel de Brick mientras recordaba como él la poseía lentamente

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**-di que me amas….**_

_**-………….lo amo mi señor**_

_**-no me mientas **_

_**-lo amo como una mujer amaría a un hombre………..**_

_Lentamente él se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la recostó contra la cama, besó su cuello mientras la desvestía, Bombón cerró su ojos y esperó, no haría nada para oponerse, ella había dicho algo que la comprometía, sintió como los labios de Brick besaban sus senos y succionaba con suavidad sus pezones, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos avergonzada, entregando su cuerpo sin compromiso nupcial, sin oponer resistencia, se estaba entregando solo para satisfacer a su amo_

_Oprimió con fuerza sus labios al punto de sangrar cuando sintió como su intimidad era profanada y desgarrada en dos, comenzó a sollozar hasta que sintió como Brick le acariciaba la mejilla y le susurraba frases dulces al oído para tranquilizarla_

_Se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, enterrándole las uñas en la poderosa y fuerte espalda a su amo mientras inconcientemente se unía al movimiento del rítmico vaivén de sus caderas con las de Brick_

_Cuando despertó la luz de la luna se filtraba por los huecos de la cortina, examino el lugar en penumbra, no se encontraba su amo, se levanto rápidamente sintiendo como un terrible dolor se asentaba en su columna, caderas, piernas y cuello, con algo de dificultad logró llegar al baño de servicio y pedirle amablemente a la joven sirvienta que le preparara un baño…_

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Fin Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

La besó, la tomo en brazos, sin mirarla la llevó hasta su cuarto y la recostó en su desecha cama, se acomodó a su lado sujetándola por la cintura mientras hundía su nariz en el recién perfumado y fresco cabello de Bombón

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Terminó de registrar los últimos documentos sobre el testamento de Lord Utonio, había conseguido hacerse con ellos gracias a sus contactos en el mundo de los abogados

Reconocido gracias a su gran nivel académico y principalmente por su apellido

"El Joven Señorito Him Boomer" tercer hijo del gran empresario, Lord Him, y actual viudo mas cotizado e hijo de la hermosa duquesa Lady Kaede

El prestigio del apellido paterno era algo de lo que los tres herederos solían usar y abusar, pero las cosas habían ido cambiando, él solo solía emplear el poder de su apellido para conseguir documentos con otros colegas, Butch solía usarlo para coquetear con las doncellas de alta alcurnia, y Brick…….. Solo cuando se le pedía que se presentara, sinceramente Brick odiaba ser Him, el primogénito, lo había visto hacer gesto de asco y tratar de modificar documentación para cambiar su apellido por el de su difunta madre

Boomer suspiró agotado, no comprendía el porque de ese odio a su transgenes, gracias a eso podía ser el joven soltero mas rico de toda la comarca y de seguro del país y continente, según había sentenciado su padre en el testamento que preparó una vez que su madre muriera, ninguno de los dos heredaría un solo céntimo ni tierras ni nada mas que su primogénito, todo lo que actualmente poseían, tanto él como su hermano Butch era herencia maternal y trabajo duro, porque si habían trabajado, él como un arduo y responsable abogado y Butch como un prestigioso medico, pese a ser un libertino, aunque ahora ultimo ya no daba mas de que hablar, solo tardó una semana en enamorarse y dejar esa vida de libertino para sentar cabeza

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y tocó levemente su cuello haciéndose pequeños círculos en la zona mientras eso le traía el recuerdo de aquel día del duelo, de esa misma mañana….

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

_-¿pero que estupidez estas haciendo? ¿Es que no piensas como reaccionará nuestro padre cuando se entere?- Brick estaba furioso, caminando de un lado para otro mientras le lanzaba miradas de reproche a su hermano menor_

_-ah, que molesto eres, te parece a nuestro padre…- le contesto algo mal humorado el pelinegro mientras miraba con cuidado la empuñadura y el filo de su arma_

_-no me compares con él, y sabes perfectamente que esto es una locura_

_-no lo es, esa es la mujer a la que quiero a mi lado, como acompañante y madre de mis hijos_

_- es solo una esclava austera_

_-lo dejará de ser una vez que gane este duelo hermano_

_-no seas estúpido Butch, aunque ganases…… ¿crees que nuestro padre dará su aprobación?_

_-no lo dio cuando tenia que respetarse el testamento de nuestra madre, no lo dará cuando me case con Bellota y no lo dará cuando tenga a mi primer hijo…… pero sabes algo hermanito…_

_Brick miró algo confuso a su pelinegro hermano_

_-no me importa lo que Lord Him tenga que decir, nunca me a importado y nunca me importará – empuñó su espada y camino hasta el jardín donde su hermosa esclava de ojos verdes lo miraba desafiante, sonrió y se puso en guardia……_

**O-o-o-o-o-o Fin Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-O**

Se puso de pie una vez que vio entrar a Burbuja al despacho con una bandeja en sus manos

-¿hoy tampoco ira a dormir temprano?

Boomer sonrió, la preocupación de su hermosa esclava le hacia sentirse bien

-necesito estudiar unos documentos, no podré dormir tranquilo si no logro dar con esa pequeña falta……

-ah, Boomer es un apasionado del trabajo – dijo con un tomo melodioso y casi infantil mientras se acercaba al muchacho para alcanzarle un poco de te y algún aperitivo nocturno

-gracias por tu modestia Burbuja

La peli rubia se sonrojó y llevo la fuente de plata hasta la altura de su rostro, siempre se avergonzaba cuando su amo la llamaba por su nombre, así como solía sucederle con su padre

Boomer alzó la taza y le ofreció un poco a la rubia

-¿Cómo estas?

Burbuja cambio su semblante a uno serio

-¿lo dice por lo de mi hermana?

-si, Bellota, si no me equivoco

La ojiceleste miró con algo de preocupación a Boomer para luego desvía su mirada a otra parte de la habitación

-ella se dejó ganar

-…. ¿que? – se sorprendió y molestó al ojiazul

-creo que tenia una poderosa razón para eso…. –y algo apresurada agregó con temor –estoy segura que no era interés

-¿conoces a tu hermana lo suficiente como para asegurarme eso?

-si…¡Si!

-confío en tu palabra Burbuja, tu eres incapaz de mentir

Burbuja se sonrojó y recogió con sumo cuidado la taza sobre la bandeja para luego retirarse del despacho dejando nuevamente solo a su joven amo sumergido en esos documentos

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Se giró hacia su derecha mirando de frente a su "esposo", lo contempló en silencio, cada rango de su rostro, con cuidado de no despertarlo removió con suavidad unos cuantos mechones negros que se posaban sobre sus parpados, volvió a contemplarlo con sumo cuidado y lentamente comenzó a sonrojarse, la verdad es que Butch era demasiado atractivo cuando dormía, se veía tan inocente y agradable, tranquilo, nada en comparación a la bestia sexual con la que tuvo que lidiar quien sabe cuantas horas hasta que finalmente se había vaciado por completo en el interior de ella

Se acomodó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo, tocó los labios de Butch y luego los humedeció con su lengua, inconcientemente el pelinegro la tomo por la cintura y devoró su boca por unos segundos, Bellota se hizo hacia atrás y trató de enderezarse, comenzaba a sentir un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo sobre todo en las caderas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de su esposo, trató de ponerse de pie pero alguien la sujeto de la muñeca

-vuelve a la cama –le ordeno Butch con un tono somnoliento

-tengo que ir al baño

-….. Bien, pero te quiero de vuelta a mi lado apenas termines- sentencio mientras volvía a quedarse dormido

Bellota suspiró y dio un par de pasos, la verdad es que sentía ese dolor en aumento cada vez que intentaba caminar, se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta mientras otra vez sintió como un par de manos la sostenían por la cintura

-¿agotada esposa mía?- dijo casi en tono de burla mientras sostenía a Bellota –esta a sido nuestra primera noche, habrán otras más y no te creas que solo a la hora de dormir tendremos este tipo de actividad – se acerco a su oído y le susurro con lujuria –te quiero mañana, tarde y noche Bellota –mordisqueo el lóbulo de su mujer mientras atrevidamente una de sus manos se metía por debajo de la bata de la ojiverde –estas excitada de nuevo –comenzó a lamer su cuello –quieres repetir- rozó con sus dedos uno de los endurecidos pechos de la ojiverde – tu cuerpo me llama Bellota –inmediatamente su otra mano fue a parar debajo de la entrepiernas de su joven esposa, hizo presión en el seno de esta y la colocó contra la pared, la levantó y trató de sacarle la bata a la pelinegra casi con desesperación

-¡Butch! ¡Espera!- gritó con dificultad mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros del pelinegro

-no puedo esperar –se quejó el ojiverde al instante que volvía a penetrar a su mujer, la oprimió contra la pared, succionó uno de sus pechos y acarició la cadera de la ojiverde

Bellota se mordió sus labios, el movimiento de la pelvis de su "esposo" era desenfrenadamente desesperado y sus caricias parecían las de unas manos poseídas

-Butch…ah…ah… duele- se quejo pero lo que realmente sentía era un extraño placer que la volvía loca y eso le asustaba –pa…para…

**Continuará….**


	8. Noticias

**Lamento haberme desaparacido por tanto tiempo.... casi un años o un año entero?....... pero es que la vida real apesta, la REALIDAD APESTA, e tenido que atrasar tantos proyectos por tantas cosas que nisiquiera pensé me llagasen a suceder a mi **

**Pido perdon por esta terrible e imperdonable demora, llegué a temer haberme olvidado de mi contraseña y la verdad olvidé que estaba haciendo estos fic.... **

**Continue este fic porque es cortito y me falta poco para terminarlo, y pues... no aseguro cuanto tardaré para el otro o... quizas vuelva a desaparecer del mundo con este T.T ni vacaciones tengo.....BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Despertó en la oscuridad de la gran habitación de su amo, tocó suavemente su vientre y meditó por unos segundos las palabras de su cuñado

_-sabes que te esta sucediendo?_

_-…. No… - miró apenada el suelo evitando la mirada de Butch –solo debe ser cansancio o mala alimentación…. Prometo que comenzaré a comer mejor pero no le diga nada a mi hermana por favor_

_-Te equivocas… Digo… –Butch comenzó a guardar sus utensilios médicos en su gran bolso de cuero negro para luego enfrentar a su asustada paciente con una mirada muy fría y seria –tu no estas enferma, aunque a partir de ahora tendrás que seguir una dieta especial pero lo que tienes no es ninguna enfermedad Bombón_

_Ella miró asustada al joven medico de ojos verdes sintiendo como un terrible escalofríos clavaba una por una cada hueso de su vértebra_

_-tengo que hablar con mi hermano, y también deberé comunicárselo a mi mujer_

_Bombón asustada por la posible reacción de su violenta hermana se interpuso en el camino de Butch y la puerta_

_-no por favor, no le diga nada, no quiero preocuparla… _

_-Bombón debes comprenderme, Bellota es mi esposa y no seria correcto ocultarle algo de esta magnitud, y aunque fuera un simple resfriado, no dudaría en comunicárselo, después de todo es tu hermana_

_-pero_

_-además – interrumpió el ojiverde a la joven Bombón – estoy seguro que se alegrará por la noticia…. O quizás no… sobre todo si se entera que mi hermano te ha estado……. –comenzando a traspirar frío y con su rostro pálido – quizás me termine matando y luego venga a por Brick-_

_-¿Joven Butch?_

_- el asunto es que esto no debe ocultarse, Bombón –sujetándola suavemente de ambos hombros – estas embarazada…._

Ocultó su rostro con ambas manos mientras se enrollaba en la cama en estado fetal, tenia miedo, habían pasado un par de horas desde que Butch se había retirado de la habitación para hablar con Brick……. Y eso era lo que mas le aterraba

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

-¿Embarazada?

-si, así es, embarazada, de seguro de hace una par de semanas

-no puede ser ¿pero estas seguro? ¿No tendrá otra cosa?

Butch miró a su hermano con algo de molestia y recriminación

-la violaste día y noche… no pensabas que la chica no terminara por embarazarse o si?

-pero…

-Brick, la muchacha esta embarazada, me notifico que no había vuelto a sangrar desde hacia tres semanas, y además – sujeta bruscamente la manga de Brick jalándolo del brazo y acercándolo a su rostro –tu terminaste en su interior todas las veces que la violaste, eres un imbecil

-¡¡Suéltame!!- Brick retrocedió asustado miró con culpabilidad los ojos de su hermano haciéndole imposible sostener su reprocharte mirada –no puede ser mío

Butch estalló en furia y sin pensarlo estrelló un puñetazo en el rostro del pelirrojo, Brick cayó al suelo lastimándose su brazo, ocultó su rostro por unos minutos para luego voltearse hacia donde estaba Butch pero sin levantarse del piso y negando a cruzar mirada con el ojiverde

-insultas mi profesionalismo, sabes que con esto no se puede jugar, no miento cuando digo que la muchacha esta embarazada, me molesta que no te hagas a la idea pero…- acercándose a Brick, con furia lo coge del cuello de su camisa y lo levanta – pero que intentes hacerme creer que el hijo que ella espera no es tuyo… deberías sentir vergüenza por mentirme de esa forma tan descarada, agradezco que nuestra madre no este viva para tener que lidiar con algo como esto, seguro que le haría enfermar…..

-¡NO METAS LA MEMORIA DE NUESTRA DIFUNTA MADRE!

-¡ENTONCES COMPORTATE COMO UN HOMBRE MADITA SEA!

Brick no contestó, finalmente se atrevió a enfrentarse a aquella mirada llena de ira y ¿decepción?... ¿su hermano estaba decepcionado de él?

Una gota se deslizó por su enrojecida mejilla pero no era una lágrima suya, sino del ojiverde que no dejaba de mirarlo de esa forma perturbadora, dolorosa… estaba llorando por su culpa

Bajó la mirada, no podía soportarlo, sus hermanos no lloraban, nunca lo hacían, menos Butch… solo había llorado una vez, una única vez, al igual que Boomer…. Solo ellos lloraron en esa ocasión ante la mirada de todos los presentes…. Él no, era el mayor y debía mantener la compostura, pese a que se quebraba por dentro, soportó el llanto y lo seguiría haciendo

-debo…. Debo ver a la muchacha

-Bombón Brick, tu mujer se llama Bombón- dijo de manera brusca mientras soltaba con violencia a su hermano

-…… ella no es mi

-si le llega a pasar algo a ella o a mi sobrino….- sus ojos verdes oscurecieron – te mataré –Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada del despacho….- volveré una vez por semana para controlar su estado, y con cada visita traeré a mi mujer

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

La vela terminó por consumirse y la habitación fue devorada por la oscuridad, solo unos pequeños y débiles rayos de luna iluminaban poco y nada ese lúgubre lugar, permanecía en silencio sentando frente el escritorio contemplando el limbo sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, se puso de pie como si se tratase de una reacción automática de su cuerpo pero su mente seguía volando en algún lugar fuera de ese mundo, su mano tocó la fría perilla de cobre y abrió la elegante puerta de madera, miró el interior y cuando finalmente logró distinguir una delicada silueta regresó al mundo real, contempló a la hermosa mujer que tenia en su cama, a esa hermosa mujer que había despertado y que ahora miraba con terror a su amo esperando lo peor

Se acercó a ella y jaló de la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de su mujer, tomó con suavidad la mano de esta hasta poder sujetar la muñeca de la pelianaranjada, aproximó su cuerpo al de ella, y la besó, la besó con locura, con necesidad, sus manos se encargaron de desvestirla tanto a ella como a él, necesitaba de ella, de su mujer, SU MUJER….

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Como hacia todas las noches desde que había posesionado a esa joven doncella y la había convertido en su amante, esta noche no seria excepción, pues ella era su mujer, solo de él, ese cuerpo hermoso, blanco, suave y calido solo seria de él, solo para él

-dilo Bombón – pido mientras sujetaba contra la cama ambas muñecas de la hermosa ojirosados y la penetraba una y otra vez –dilo…- pedía mientras ambos cuerpos sudaban, mientras ambos gemían y solo él disfrutaba –necesito oírlo, necesito escucharlo – insistía mientras soltaba las frágiles muñecas de su esclava para tocar sus pechos, para sujetar sus caderas y penetrarla mas a fondo, para sentir que era el único que podía entrar en lo mas profundo de ella

Ella gimió con fuerza, levantó sus manos y acaricio el sudado rostro de su amo, sus ojos rosados brillaba con una encanto diferente, Brick podía ver otro tipo de belleza, podía notar que ahora era mas hermosa que antes…….

Se aterró, no podía ser posible ¿Cómo es que ella permitía eso? ¿Es que no se tenia respeto a si misma? Se separó de ella, se levantó aterrado, asustado de lo que estaba pasando, horrorizado de su actitud, horrorizado de él mismo

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír?- se quejó mirándolo molesto -¿Cómo puedes sonreírme pese a todo lo que te e echo?

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Estaba acostumbrado a darle malas noticias a las mujeres con las que se había atrevido a pasar una noche de aventura sexual, pero ahora la situación era distinta, ahora no tenia agallas para enfrentarse a ella, la mujer mas poderosa de todas las que había conocido…. Temía a su reacción, sabia que era peligrosa, Bellota era una arma de doble filo, lo había aprendido en sus dos meses de casados, ella sabia como torturarlo cada vez que él hacia algo que le disgustaba, y lo peor era que nunca fallaba…….

Saco de su escritorio una blanca y larga hoja, humedeció la punta de su pluma con tinta y comenzó a escribir….

"_Querido hermano Boomer:_

_Necesito con urgencia que te reúnas con migo en la mansión de Brick._

_Por favor, lleva con tigo a tu prometida así haré yo con mi mujer, necesitamos discutir con ese cabeza dura sobre Bombón_

_Esta será una discusión definitiva y decisiva, ya no habrá más tiempo de reflexión, será la ultima discusión que tendremos, luego, una vez que Brick nos diga lo que decide le revelaremos la identidad de las tres hermanas… es necesario que lo sepa, por el bien de ellas, por el bien del futuro que espera Bombón_

_Butch Kaede Him…."_

Dejo la pluma sobre la mesa y guardó la carta en un sobre con el sello de la familia, no se tomo la molestia de releerla, no era necesario, dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba nervioso, miró su manos, estaban temblando pero ¿de que?

Se dirigió a su habitación necesitaba de su ardiente mujer…

-Bellota?- llamó al no ver a su esposa esperando por él

-me aburrí de aguardar tu llegada –digo picadamente con suavidad al oído de su esposo desde su espalda mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás –sabes que no me gusta esperar amorcito…- susurro con malicia mientas mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja del ojiverde y apretaba con fuerza el bulto que había entre las piernas de su esposo –dios, estas impaciente – sin esperar la reacción de este se puso frente él y de un tirón le bajó los pantalones

-Bellota!!- grito algo avergonzado tras el comportamiento de su mujer pero se tragó sus quejas cuando esta comenzó a tratarlo con "amor" un "lujurioso amor", el rostro de Butch comenzó a enrojecerse mientras sus piernas se debilitaban poco a poco, hizo presión en sus dientes y sujetó la cabeza de su mujer para que no dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

Bellota retrocedió y se limpio la boca

-estas impaciente amor…..-dijo con malicia Butch mientras terminaba de desvestirse –estas impaciente por ser mía de nuevo?

Bellota sonrío mientras le daba la espalda a su esposo y caminaba coquetamente hasta la cama

-por que no lo averiguas mi cielo?- lo estaba provocando, jugando con él, Butch sabía que o Bellota estaba ardiendo en deseo o quizás él había echo algo que la había molestado, era arriesgado pero de eso se arrepentiría mas tarde, no podía esperar por poseer ese cuerpo que sudaba su nombre

Se acercó a ella, enredó sus dedos entre su cabellera negra y jalo hacia atrás mientas con dos de sus dedo manoseaba la intimidad de su mujer, bajo su rostro lamiendo el mentón, cuello y pecho de esta hasta poder llegar al pezón el cual succionó con fuerza, soltó el pelo de la ojiverde y levanto ambas piernas de esta a la altura de su cabeza mientras no dejaba de sonreír con malicia….

-Butch amor….. ¿Qué estas esperando?-

La penetró bruscamente, al punto en que al hacerla gemir una gran cantidad de saliva salió de su boca y se deslizó por su mejilla, apretaba con descontrol esos pechos que comenzaban a formarse, la embestía con fuerza como si de eso dependiera su vida, la oía gritar de dolor, placer y excitación enloqueciéndolo, necesitaba acelerar su ritmo, entrar mas, mas profundo…..

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Contemplo el cuerpo de su mujer empapado de sudor reposando sobre la desecha cama, se colocó la bata, se acercó a un escritorio, se sirvió un poco de vino y luego del trago suspiró

-Butch…- dijo con suavidad Bellota sin mirarlo a la cara, el pelinegro incluso pensó que estaba hablando dormida

-¿mmn?

-Creo que estoy embarazada………


	9. Mas Noticias

El mayordomo le alcanzó la bandeja con los aperitivos para el té, ella le dio las gracias con una sincera sonrisa ganándose con eso una ruborizada carcajada de parte del hombre

-si el señor me viera seguro se molestaría con migo mi lady

Bombón sonrió nuevamente y dejo escapar una melodiosa risita

-pero si usted es una noble persona, el amo nunca podría molestarse

-un hombre enamorado es un hombre peligroso señorita –dijo con una gran seriedad dejando a la joven pelianaranjada congelada

-¿Qué a dicho?

El anciano hizo una mueca con su mano para fingir una molesta tos y luego volvió a tener esa seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba e infringía tanto miedo como respeto a toda la servidumbre de aquella mansión

-nada mi niña, por favor, no haga esperar a los señores

Bombón miró algo confundida a su superior y luego de unos segundos de estar perdida en el limbo hizo una sutil reverencia retirándose de la cocina

El hombre de unos 78 años, miró algo perturbado a la joven dama, sabia perfectamente lo que sucedía entre el joven señor de la casa y aquella esclava, no era algo invisible ante los ojos de todos los que poblaban aquella lujosa propiedad, puesto, después de todo, el Joven Brick lo había casi anunciado con bombos y platillos de que ella era su mujer y que mas valía que ningún hombre se atreviese a pretenderla y que ninguna mujer se osara a insultarla sino el castigo seria peor que la muerte, al principio se creía que solo era para su satisfacción personal, luego, quizás en un corto periodo de una semana el joven señor la arrojaría de su cuarto y volvería hacer como era comúnmente, alejado de las lujuriosas pasiones se estar entre las piernas de una joven y atractiva mujer, sin embargo, y mas que nada por sus años de experiencia, podía apostar que el señor estaba totalmente aferrado a ella, a un punto casi total de gran obsesión, vigilaba sus pasos, la celaba a cada instante, rara vez se la veía sola y lo mas alarmante ante los ojos de todo cristiano respetable, ella compartía su lecho, sin ningún compromiso ante los ojos del señor ella dormía en la cama de su amo como si fuese su esposa, era seguro que aquello acababa con la joven debajo del cuerpo de su amo y lo mas terrible, con la semilla de este en su interior…

Hubiese deseado que todo aquello solo fuera parte de su morbosa mente pero un día la lavandera de la mansión se le acerco con cautela, había estado observando a la joven esclava todo el día desde hacia casi una semana y a cada instante sus sospechas iban aumentando

-esa niña esta en cinta

Al anciano casi le da un paro cardiaco, no podía imaginarse al respetable señor de la casa dejar embarazada a una esclava, a una muchachita de dudoso pasado e incierto futuro, a una esclava poca cosa como la madre del primogénito del joven Brick, pero a quien quería engañar, él también había notado un gran y hermoso cambio en esa niña, de un momento a otro su extraña y atrayente belleza floreció de una forma alarmante, ahora debía admitir que parecía mas una hermosa mujer y lo peor de todo, es que al igual que todos el aquel lugar, le era imposible odiarla, ella trasmitía tanta ternura, tanta bondad y tanto cariño que hubiese dado su alma al diablo por volver a tener 30 años solo para intentar enamorarla y hacerla su mujer, pero su aprecio y su gran lealtad al joven Brick lo habían convertido en un padre para ella, por esa razón no podía dejar de estar algo perturbado, ella le preocupaba, su situación era tan incierta que incluso llegaba a odiar a su señor por la forma en que la tenia, como una esclava que complacía sus hacías carnales.

Brick miró por la ventana contemplando, aparentemente, el paisaje sin embargo sus hermanos sabían que su mente estaba alejado de esa sala y bastante ido como para haber tomado nota alguna de la seria conversación

-Brick, hermano, por favor esto es realmente serio –Boomer trató de llamar la atención con un falso disgusto logrando solo una mirada incierta de su hermano mayor

-Brick! Estamos aquí no afuera, presta atención maldición! –estalló molesto el ojiverde enterrando con fuerza las uñas en los brazos de su como asiento

Brick sin embargo seguía perdido en su mente, confundido pensando en los últimos días y en las ultimas palabras de Bombón, suspiró tratando de pensar un poco, de analizar todo ¿Qué había sido lo ultimo que compartió con ella? Desde entonces no la había vuelto a tocar, incluso en su cama le daba la espalda, no se sentía digno, no después de lo que ella le había dicho, no con la situación en la que ella se encontraba

Volvió a suspirar y esas palabras volvieron a resonar en su cabeza

-como es posible que ella sienta eso por mi?

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- preguntaron al unísono tanto Butch como Bommer ante las primera palabras que Brick decía seguramente ignorando que lo había soltado en voz alta

Brick finalmente miró a sus hermanos y decidió tomar serio el asunto

-¿Qué es lo que quieren en concreto? No den rodeos quiero que me lo digan tajantemente –ordenó como era su costumbre poniendo una mirada seria

Boomer miró algo desconcertado a Butch, al joven rubio aun le quedaba la inseguridad pero el ojiverde no dudo en hablar

-hermano, sabias que tu esclava posee un pasado de sangre azul?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bombón se acercó al puerta entre abierta, coloco la bandeja de plata sobre la superficie de un mueble para golpear pero algo la detuvo al seco, se apegó mas la puerta arrimada y trató de escuchar en silencio toda esa conversación mientras su corazón se iba encogiendo y a la vez apresuraba su marchar con desesperación como si su tamaño le obligase a bombero por mas oxigeno, oxigeno que no le llegaba a su cabeza y le nublaba la vista, sintió un mareo, estaba segura que no era por su hijo, se apoyó sobre el mueble tratando de normalizar su escasa respiración, estaba asustada y comenzaba aterrarse, apenas podía ver todo con claridad, sentía que las cosas incluso el piso se movían despiadadamente con intención se hacerla caer bruscamente, necesitaba estirarse y calmarse pero lo mas importante alejarse de aquella puerta y de cualquiera que estuviese al otro lado

Brick alzó una ceja, con una gran credulidad en sus rostro, dando a entender con aquella mirada la frase "eso ni tu te lo crees"

-mi esposa es la segunda hija de Lord Utonio, tanto ella como sus hermanas fueron dadas por muerta pero todo es un gran y despiadado fraude

-vamos ¿en serio le creerías un cuento como ese? Seguro tu esposa salia con una gran imaginación

-maldición Brick!! Estamos hablando en serio, mi mujer no mentiría con eso, es mas que claro que es verdad, acaso no te a desmotrado Bombón que no es una inculta analfabeta, acaso no son sus conductas y vocabulario demasiado delicadas como los de una dama? Por mas que de a aparentar que son unas bastardas es imposible, son nobles, incluso tu siempre a sospechado que ellas tenían algo raro

-busqué datos sobre las tumbas y el supuesto medico que se encargo de los cuerpo, no hay información de su existencia, solo el cuero de Lord Utonio esta en aquel sepulcro pero las ataúdes de las hijas estaban vacías

-¡Dios santísimo Boomer! ¿Profanaste unas tumbas?- exclamo mas en tono de burla que de sorpresa -¿en serio a donde querías llegar con eso?

-no te estas tomando este asunto en serio Brick –exclamo por primera vez casi con violencia el ojiazul -ellas son nobles despojadas, son nuestro igual, necesitan de nuestra ayuda

-ustedes no las quieren ayudar por el bien al prójimo, solo ponen eso como escusa, lo único que les interesa en su relación sentimental con ellas

-si es verdad – contestó Butch –lo que me interesa es que mi mujer sea feliz a expensas mía, que vea que soy capaz de matar a quien sea solo para que me ame mas

-eso no es algo egoísta hermano?- se burló el pelirrojo mientras buscaba un puro de su escritorio con intención de fumarlo –solo te interesa que ella tenga ojos para ti, ni siquiera sabes si de verdad te ama

-¿Cómo te atreves…?!! –estalló el pelinegro

-dime entonces ¿te lo a dicho en algún momento?

-me lo a dicho a cada instante mas de las que nunca te lo dirá tu mujer

Brick prendió el puro y aspiró en silencio, cerró los ojos mientras expiraba el humo por su boca

-tienes razón, sin embargo no será tan fácil comprobar que ellas son las hijas del difunto Lord Utonio, todo e mundo las da por muertas y su cretino tío negara rotundamente que sean sus sobrinas después de todo ¿no es acaso él el único beneficiado con toda esta farsa?

-si, Lord Mojo es el único y gran obstáculo para que ellas recuperen sus bienes

-y estoy seguro que sus socios también tienen algo que ver en todo esto

Brick miró a sus hermanos con una seriedad que llegaba a dar algo de miedo

-tenemos que comunicarle todo esto a Lord Him, sobre todo las bodas, él conocía a las herederas de Lord Utonio, ese viejo diablo podría finalmente ser de ayuda para nosotros

Caminó por el largo pasillo que daba a su habitación encontrándose a espalda de su amante, suspiro en silencio y su endurecida expresión se relajó, camino en silencio hasta ella y con delicadeza coloco su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha asustándola

-a…amo?- ella se sonrojó, habían sido ya casi 5 días desde que no la tocaba, no le dirigía la mirada y ya ni le hablaba

-¿me estabas esperando Bombón?- su voz era suave con algo de picardía

Bombón no pudo evitar sonrojarse y también ponerse nerviosa, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustada, asustada por lo que él podía hacer

-¿ahora tu me evitas?- dijo con picardía mientras sujetaba una de las manos de la muchacha –es tu venganza por mi abandono querida mía? –comenzó a estrechar la distancia entre los cuerpo de él y ella, se sonrojo ante el calor que trasmitía aquella muchacha, se había sentido totalmente expuesto y casi congelado por la falta de ese cuerpo tibio junto al suyo

Bombón volvió a retroceder, de verdad le estaba rehuyendo, Brick se molesto y rápidamente tomo el mentón de su esclava para que esta lo mirara a los ojos

-¿no te hice una pregunta acaso? Debes responder a tu amo –el pelirrojo contemplo esos hermosos ojos y aquella boca semiabierta, tragó con dificultad ante la atractiva imagen de esos tentadores y dulces labios que lo llamaban, suspiró algo resignado y sin esperar a oir la respuesta de su amante la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad para llevarla al interior de su habitación, cerró la puerta y sin esperar la reacción de su esclava la tomo en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama

-la otra noche… - le susurro al oído mientras sus manos cuidadosamente comenzaban a despojar ambos cuerpos de las prendas de vestir –supiste como hacerme la peor de las jugadas muchachita lista - lamió el cuello de Bombón con lujuria, el sabor de esa piel alimentaba parte de su voraz apetito por ella

Bombón estaba tontamente entregada a los deseos de su amo sin embargo parecía no reaccionar aun, Brick la contemplo en silencio aquel cuerpo tan divino que solo era para él, luego se retiró de encima suyo para sentarse en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza gacha

-¿Cómo es posible que con todo lo que te echo…? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas decirme eso?

Bombón, en total silencio tomo asiento tras Brick y con su maternal dulzura abrazó por la espalda a su amo

-por que eres un buen hombre Brick – luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombre del pelirrojo

-soy _un demonio que le a arrancado las alas a un ángel_– pensó mientras respondía a la muestra de cariño de la pelianaranjada –Bombón… - se giró hasta poder estar de frente y la beso con suavidad –mañana saldré a un viaje…- la observo algo apenado –no puedo llevarte con migo… por eso… esta noche quiero… -sus ojos suplicantes lo decían todo, Bombón acaricio el rostro de su amo y lo besó dando a entender que estaba dispuestas a entregarse a él….

A mitad del camino ella volvió a insultar a su cochero, luego a su sirviente y a dios mismo por su mala suerte

Bajó con rabia de su empalagoso y sumamente decorado carruaje mientras decía un juramento con palabras no propias para una dama

-incompetente, cuanto falta para arribar en la mansión de Lord Brick?

El cochero intento no dirigirle su mirada cargada de cólera y ganas de desnucarle el cuello como a una insignifícate perdis

-tres días mi lady Morbuck…


	10. La Bruja

**No me olvidé de este fic, ni del otro, los estoy siguiendo pero como notarán, las cosas se ponen complicadas, además, la vida me a tenido ocupada de una forma que llega a dar asco….. **

**E querido cambiar un poco a los personajes, de por sí ya que les correspondían la entrada a otros, lamento si hay faltas ortográficas, leo y releo el cap, corrijo las faltas pero a veces algunas palabras no están mal escritas, solo que no deberían están de esa forma o no tiene que ver con la trama, no las noto hasta una vez publicado…. Espero que no pase- pero bueno, es como si me lo hicieran a propósito, disfrutar el capitulo, lamento si se pone tedioso, pero es un desarrollo importante, gracias.**

* * *

Estaba furioso, aún así se aguantó las ganas de insultar a la servidumbre de su padre, habían viajado por casi una semana para luego solo ser atendidos por el mayordomo de confianza y recibir una negativa de parte de este.

-el señor Him a abandonado la mansión hace 5 días jóvenes amos

-¿A dónde ha ido?

-es curioso, se dirigía a visitar a uno de sus hijos, no a especificado a cual, lo siento… ¿no lo habéis cruzado con el señor?

-no hemos visto su carruaje- gruñó el pelinegro mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba de forma tosca y nada elegante contra uno de los largos pilares de mármol del recibido –¿a cual de los tres ha ido a molestar?

-por favor Butch, no hables así de nuestro padre, por lo menos tenle respeto frente a sus siervos

-tch….- miró hacia la entrada y soltó un bufido al notar como su hermano mayor rompía una fusta con ambas manos –Brick está realmente furioso, será mejor regresar

-pero jóvenes amos, acaban de arribar, no sería mejor que tomasen un descanso?

-no, la verdad no queremos quedarnos mas de la cuenta, tenemos esposas con las que volver.

-esposas?...¿entonces los rumores eran ciertos?- el rostro del mayordomo palideció -¿desde cuando?...disculpen, sé que no estoy en posición para exigir respuestas, pero esa es la razón por la que el amo a tomado su viaje

-¿se habrá ido a casa de Brick? Es al único que visita pese a que no es bien recibido, sabes Boomer, aveces pienso que ese viejo diablo es masoquista

-basta Butch – el menor de los hermanos se dirigió a la puerta de entrada donde su carruaje seguía estacionado, Butch lo vio hablar con el pelirrojo para luego volver donde estaba él apoyado –nos refrescaremos y volveremos, si nuestro padre ha ido a la mansión de Brick será mejor darle alcance

-yo preferiría irme ya mismo, extraño a mi esposa… y no me gusta la idea de que otro medicucho de cuarta le haga sus controles, además también me preocupa Bombón…

-¿no le habías echo un chequeo antes de partir?

-si, lo hice pero esa muchacha es algo obstinada, aparte de no ser mas que una sierva….-miró con algo de recelo hacia donde debía estar su hermano mayor pero este había desaparecido -¿habrá ido hasta la caballería?

-bueno, los caballos necesitan descansar

-si….¡¿Pero que demonios?

A lo lejos se veía un caballo montado por un joven de cabello rojo fuego a todo galope

-ese maldito a salido por su cuenta! DESGRACIADO, NO ESTAS SOLO MALDITA SEA!

Al igual que su hermano mayor, Butch y Boomer fuero a por unos caballos y salieron a toa marcha tratando de darle alcance a su hermano mayor casi al punto de agredir con severidad a las pobres bestias que aguantaban sus pesos

-¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Brick! Detente! aunque presiones a ese caballo no llegaras antes de una semana!

-no te escucha Boomer! Mírale, está enloquecido…. Igual que ese día…

NnNnNnN

Entonces, miró a su alrededor, hizo un gesto de molestia al notar que nadie salio a recibirlo, bueno, de parte de su hijo eso era obvio, él lo detestaba, sus tres hijos lo detestaban, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, lo que le irritaba de sobremanera era que ningún sirviente se hubiese molestado en recibirlo y anunciarlo como era el protocolo, estaba claro, nadie esperaba su llegada pero sabían como tratar con las visitas inesperadas. Esperaría unos minutos más y luego ingresaría a la mansión con esa malicia y sutileza demoníaca que tanto lo caracterizaba y por la que tanto le temían.

Fue cuando, parado con los brazos cruzados en su espalda perfectamente recta y las piernas levemente abiertas notó algo que le perturbó, ese desagradable carruaje de exagerado decorados y aquellos blancos caballos con exuberantes adornos

-pobres bestias… ¿esa mocosa malcriada está aquí?

Hizo un leve sonido con su lengua dejando en claro su molestias, ahora comprendía porque nadie salía a recibirlo, esa mocosa, con su insoportable carácter acaparaba toda la atención y las buenas costumbres, aun así Lord Him sabia como actuar en una situación como esta, ahora lo importante era ver que estaba haciendo esa malcriada para tener a todo la servidumbre de una gran mansión totalmente a su servicio

-¿My Lord?

-lleva a los caballos a caballeriza, y que se hagan cargo del carruaje, las ruedas necesitan ser limpiadas y creo que una cambiada

-si mi señor

Ingresó a la elegante propiedad y lo vio totalmente deshabitado ¿Dónde estaban las doncellas de limpieza y el mayordomo principal?

Caminó hacia el estudio de su primogénito cuando se detuvo al oir murmullos y quejidos, movido por la curiosidad se acercó a lo que era el pasillo de la biblioteca y los vio a todos y cada uno de los siervo parados frente la gran puerta de madera, algunas se tapaban la boca y los ojos mientras que los hombres intentaban ingresar

-¡MY LADY DETENGASE!

Entonces algo parecido a un sonido de una fusta cortando carne llego a sus oídos, luego un leve gemido y el irritante grito de la malcriada

-dejadme pasar!

-la señorita a dicho que no pueden ingresar, no deben molestarla mientras está ocupada…anciano

-ella no es la señora de la casa!

-pero lo será pronto

Entonces otro alarido provino detrás de la puerta

-BASTA! NO LA TOQUE!

-Atrás anciano!

-QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESA MOCOSA MALCRIADA SIGA LASTIMANDO A ESA NIÑA!

-que te quites anciano

El matón de Morebuck empujó al mayordomo principal tirándolo violentamente al suelo

-como te atreves! –la mujer que reconoció como la lavandera se enfrentó contra ese energúmeno guardaespaldas de la Morebuck

-cállate vieja

-esa no es forma de hablar a una dama –masculló irritado sin mostrarse directamente

-a una dama? Pero si es una simple sirvienta

-igual que tu…. Ahora aparta -ordenó

-oblígame!

-ejem… creo haberte dicho, impertinente, que te apartes- se acercó y finalmente su faz se visualizó perfectamente, el idiota que se interponía palideció y, ante la vista de todos, parecía que se había encorvado tanto que se hacia mas pequeño que la misma lavandera

-¿my lord?

-tsk…. Estorbas, quítate del camino o te arrepentirás

-si mi señor

Him observó los alrededores, los siervos estaba totalmente paralizados, miró por sobre su hombro a la lavandera y luego al mayordomo principal

-¿Qué está pasando?

-My lord…. Señor Him

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?

Nuevamente otro alarido y el irritante grito de la Morebuck, no esperó explicaciones y abrió la puerta de par en par con furia, miró en interior, en un rincón había un bulto de cabello rojo, y otro rizado con una fusta en su mano

-IDIOTA, TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUERIA INTERRUPCIONES!

-ejem…

-eh?...oh…ejejeje…. querido tío Him

En un acto de rapidez ocultó la fusta tras de ella e hizo una pequeña reverencia, actuando como una malcriada encantadora para conseguir algo

Fijó su atención a la muchacha que se encontraba en estado fetal arrinconada en una esquina, su piel parecía bastante nívea manchada de pequeñas líneas rojas, su rostro estaba muy mal herido pero algo mas llamó su atención estremeciéndolo de sobremanera, ella protegía su vientre….

Ignorando a su irritante sobrina se dirigió directamente a la pobre sierva, se inclinó y levantó su mentón, entonces nuevamente ese estremecimiento, ese rostro, esos profundos ojos rosas…. Eran idénticos a los de la esposa de su viejo socio…. A Bellou

-oh tío, le estaba dando una lección, no sé que hacia en la habitación de Brick pero ya la e castigado ¿Quién se ha creído al negarme ingresar a su alcoba?

Ignorándola por completo se dirigió a la entrada y buscó al mayordomo principal

-traedme a un medico ¡De inmediato!

-eh… si… si my lord!

NmNmN

Sostenía una pequeña bolsa de hielo sobre su pómulo izquierdo el cual le ardía terriblemente tras la bofetada que recibió, luego le había prohibido articular sonido alguno, incluso casi le habia prohibido respirar

-"_te lo mereces, ahora vete de aquí, no quiero verte hasta que Brick retorne, y no molestes a las servidumbre que para eso tienes a tu mastodontes ¿entendido?"_

Luego se encerró en la habitación principal con la sirvienta esa acompañado del medico, tres mucamas mas y el mayordomo de confianza de Brick

Gruñó con furia, no era justo, peor fue cuando se enteró que su objetivo no se cumplió, apretó sus dientes con tanta fuerza que casi resonaba un irritante chillido

¿Cómo era posible que Brick tuviese como amante a una simple sirvienta y además….? No, no podía ser que esa poca cosa tuviese en su vientre un hijo de Brick, se suponía que ella había mandado una falsa notificación con una carta sellada que había robado de Lord Him poniendo que era su prometida, Brick tendría que casarse con ella!

Pero entonces se enteró que el mujeriego de Butch se había casado, el pánico la invadió, era posible que el primogénito también tuviese una candidata y peor era si Lord Him se reunía con su heredero…. Seguramente desmediría el falso telegrama y todo su plan se iría a la basura.

Fue cuando tomó la decisión de visitar a su primo y apurarle con el "compromiso" una vez casados ante la iglesia ni la voluntad del temible Him podría separarlos, pero no tenía previsto que su mayor temor se vería cumplido.

Lo primero que vio fue a esa joven sirvienta salir de la habitación de Brick y ser atendida por las mucamas, parecían estar muy concentradas en su salud, fue cuando notó como se acariciaba el vientre y lo supo, ella era un obstáculo y tenía que eliminarlo.

Engañó a los protectores de la "poca cosa pelianaranjada" logrando quedar a solas, puso a su matón en la puerta para no ser interrumpida y luego procedió, el primer golpe fue directamente a su mejilla, la fusta de cuero cortó de un tajo esa pálida piel tersa y luego prosiguió hasta que solo se divisaba rojo, trató de atacar su panza pero ella lo protegía, entonces enloquecida comenzó a pegarle puntapiés por la espalda y de ven en cuando trataba, con el taco de su cara bota, destrozarle las costillas, cuando se quedaba sin fuerza volvía a la celosa tarea de destrozarle su "hermoso rostro de niña desamparada", del otro lado de la puerta se oían los gritos de la servidumbre, pero ella no les daba importancia, ella era Princesa Morebuck, podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana y si quería matar a esa intrusa y a su hijo bastardo pues lo haría y nadie se interpondría

Verle el rostro destrozado, el cuerpo maltratado y totalmente indefensa no le daba placer, le irritaba de sobre manera, pero lo que de verdad la enloquecía era ella, aguantaba, no chillaba, rara vez oía un alarido de su garganta y lo peor de todo era que sonaba tan suave, quería que gritara, que llorara y suplicara piedad, pero no lo hacia, parecía estar dispuesta a recibir todos los golpes que fueran necesarios mientras su vientre estuviese bien.

Pensó rápidamente que hacer, miró los alrededores hasta que sus ojos se posaron en al chimenea con sus respectivos utensilios, ese fierro brilló de forma siniestras en sus pupilas, lo tomaría y se lo enterraría directamente en su deformada panza, luego se desharía de ella y obligaría a todos los siervos de la casa a mentir, ya pensaría en una historia, lo importante ahora era eliminar la competencia….. Entonces apareció él, alguien a quien realmente no esperaba…..Lord Him

Nunca demostró piedad o lastima por nadie, excepto por esa esclava, nunca movió un dedo por la vida de otros, sin embargo llamó a un doctor casi con desesperación…. Por esa esclava…. ¿Qué tenía esa esclava que incluso había cautivado al hombre mas poderoso y temido de toda la comarca y del país?

Esperó unos minutos y luego abandonó el cuarto de invitados, con sigilo y astucia gatuna se escabullo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Brick, apoyó la oreja contra la madera esperando poder oír algo, al rozarlo notó que la puerta estaba arrimada, la empujó con cuidado para poder visualizar el interior, ahí estaban, el doctor examinando y atendiendo las heridas de la esclava que yacía en la cama de Brick, eso le hizo hervir la sangre, notó que al otro lado se encontraba Lord Him mirándola detenidamente, no podía describir la expresión en su rostro, parecía una mezcla entre enojo y furia con… preocupación?

-¿Cómo está?

-sus heridas son, en su mayoría, superficiales, por suerte el feto está bien, pero su cuerpo se encuentra muy afectado

-¿algo de gravedad?

-no han logrado romperle las costillas…. Lo más preocupantes es la pérdida de sangre, no sabemos cuanto tiempo a estado desangrándose…. Pero no parece grave, los huesos de sus brazos y piernas no están afectados, solo los músculos parecen resentir dolor

-afectara su embarazo?

-….. no podría asegurarle nada, lo importante es que guarde reposos y que no haga ningún tipo de fuerza ni sufra ningún tipo de estrés

-bien, me encargaré de eso

Hizo un gesto llamando a Mayordomo principal para decirle algo que no puedo oír, al notar que se dirigían a la puerta emprendió una rápida huida

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Lord Him se digno a verla… aunque

-tienes una hora para desaparecer

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-estoy haciéndote un favor Princesa

-no puede echarme, es la casa de Brick, es el único que puede negarme la estadía

-…. Escucha con atención Morebuck- sus mirada se oscureció y sus ojos ardiendo de una forma terrorífica –realmente, no te debo nada, sinceramente, me gustaría no tener un parentesco con una mocosa como tu…. Aun así te voy hacer un favor …. Por ser familia… será mejor que abandones esta propiedad antes que llegue mi hijo o te aseguro que no volverá haber un mañana para ti niña

-Brick… Brick no sería capaz de hacerme daño alguno- tembló, su voz sonaba entrecortada, casi inaudible, estaba asustándose, debía ser solo una tomadura de pelo ¿verdad?...entonces… palideció cuando lo vio sonreír

-¿quieres quedarte a comprobarlo?

Durante unos minutos no hubo respuestas, luego comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a creer, se abrazó a si misma y tembló, estaba asustada, recordaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa socarrona, era la misma que dedicaba antes de un permanente "hasta nunca"

Corrió con desesperación hasta su baúl de viaje y metió todos sus vestidos y sombreros que tenia, llamó con un fuerte chillido a su guardaespaldas y le dio unas rápidas instrucciones, en menos de 45 minutos ella, sus tres siervos y su carruaje habían desaparecido.

Permaneció sentado en una elegante silla con ambas manos apoyadas en su bastón de ébano y retoque de oro puro, espero unos segundos hasta que hizo un gesto con su mano, uno de los siervo que lo acompañaban en su viaje se le acercó, aproximó su cabeza hasta su amo y recibió unas instrucciones, este hizo un gesto de aceptaron con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la casa…..

-Lord Him?

-¿eh?

-desea tomar algo?

-oh…. Ha pasado tantas cosas que e olvidado lo mas importante ¿Dónde ha ido mi hijo?

-My lord…. El destino del joven amo era vuestra residencia

-….. bueno, cuando quiere visitarme prefiere hacerlo de sorpresa, como sea, prepararme la cena y mi habitación

-si my lord

El anciano Mayordomo abandonó el salón sin darle la espalda a la temible visita, una vez en el pasillo dos mucamas se le acercaron y le contaron sobre lo ocurrido en la caballería, el hombre palideció…. Conocía esa extraña y temible atmósfera que se formaba cuando el patriarca Him estaba tan….calmo…. "la calma antes de la tormenta"… "la calma del diablo antes de un funeral"

NmNmNmN

La miró detenidamente, no podía creerlo, antes su ojos estaba una de las tres hijas de Utonio y Bellou, las creía muerta, incluso, cuando visitó al "Conde" Mojo no sospecho o noto nada raro, el maldito supo fingir bastante bien una falsa dolencia emocional ante la perdida de sus familiares…. Un cínico despreciable, seguramente ese cretino era causantes de la desgracia Utonio…. Ya se cobraría aquella burla, ahora lo importante era averiguar que había ocurrido, saber si las dos hermanas restantes seguían vivas, no, lo realmente importante aquí era ese bebé en el vientre de la primogénita, saber si estaba bien y si era la semilla de su hijo Brick.

Miró por la ventana, unas nubes de tormenta se aproximaban y a lo lejos se veían sus siervos retornar después de 5 horas desaparecido, observó el reflejo de la joven pelianarajanda contra el cristal y sonrío con autosuficiencia ¿Quién pensaría que el destino llevaría acabo sus planes de forma algo torcidas? Porque sí, su plan desde el principio era que su heredero esposara a la primera hija de Utonio, cosa que no le había resultado por culpa de su vástago, que era un malagradecido y un testarudo quien se había negado rotundamente, después de la muerte de su madre, a esposar mujer alguna, tanto así que se negó a tener mujeres cerca.

Dejó escapar una carcajada, rápidamente se cubrió la boca, pensó en algún momento que su heredero gustaba de los hombres, era una vergüenza pero ahora, ahora estaba seguro que era bastante hombre y que tenia gusto muy refinados, sino, no seria la mismísima Bombón Utonio la que yacía en su cama con un hijo de él, porque estaba seguro que ese niño que ella esperaba era de Brick, no cabía la menor duda, Dios o el Diablo siempre jugaban a su favor, el heredero que tanto quería tendría la mejor sangre de todas, pero se estaba apresurando, tendría que ser paciente, por ahora lo importante era ganarse la confianza de la joven mujer y luego la de su malagradecido hijo, luego pensaría en como hacerse con su nieto.

Uno de los siervos golpeo la puerta, tras abrirla lo estudió detenidamente, este movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo haciendo sonreír a Lord Him

-estupendo, una molestia menos, encárgate de mandarle un telegrama a mi primo Morebuck sobre la trágica muerte de su hija, no olvides detallarle como es que la tormenta hizo desprendimiento en el camino y el carruaje se precipitó al vacío

-si amo.

* * *

**Comenten!**

**Importante, tuve un problema con mi correo electrónico... así que tuve que hacerme otro y cambiar los datos de mi cuenta en Fanfiction, lamento no haber respondido Renwiens, pero eran muchos y no me daba la cabeza ni el tiempo.**

**sorry, y gracias por leer **


	11. Una Esposa

**Capitulo nuevo, esta vez e actualizado mas rapido que antes, eso debido a que finalmente tengo mi propia notebook y ya nadie me puede venir a joder cuando estoy inspirada, porque la otra pc es familiar y mi familia la requiere mucho u.u**

**He estado tratando de no perder el hilo de la historia, también de mantener en control de los estatus de los personajes y su cituaciones, XD pero tengo una memoria tan mala que en ocasiones cometo FAILs terribles.**

**No sabía como iba a ser recibida la situación de Princesa, no tuvo mucho presencia, como es un personaje desagradable traté de eliminarla rápidamente, así que la maté apenas pude... jajjajajajajajajajaja**

**Es un capitulo decente pero corto... estoy tratando de acostumbrarme al Word 2010 y al funcionamiento de la windows 7... yo era mas primitiva, tenía la XP **

* * *

El dolor en su cuerpo era horrible, cada extremidad debía de tener por lo menos más de cuatro cortes, además podía sentir como en ciertas zonas la sangre se acumulaba de forma que su piel estaría oscurecida.

Recordó entonces porque estaba en esas condiciones y rápidamente intentó tocar su vientre, los músculos de sus brazos le prohibieron el movimiento aparte de provocarle un dolor terrible.

-deberías estarte quieta, las heridas no están completamente cerradas y los hematomas son muy pronunciados

Bombón sintió miedo al no poder reconocer inmediatamente la voz de ese hombre

-no te preocupes por tu hijo, el daño solo está en tu cuerpo, has sabido protegerlo bastante bien, no esperaba menos de una Utonio

Tragó con dificultad y finalmente se atrevió abrir sus rosados ojos, a su lado, sentado mirándola directamente se encontraba un viejo amigo de su difunto padre, el poderoso Lord Him

En su mano izquierda tenía una pequeña daga y en la derecha una manzana a medio pelar, su rostro era serio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero su apariencia seguía siendo la misma, un elegante, poderoso e intimidante hombre.

Por un prolongado e inquietante tiempo el silencio hacía más denso el ambiente, hasta que después de que comiera la mitad de la manzana en finas rodajas, comenzó a hablar

-la última vez que la vi era solo una pequeña niña de 10 años mi lady, a crecido mucho, ahora es toda una dama y nada más ni nada menos que la mujer de mi hijo mayor Brick

Bombón dejó de respirar y apartó su mirada, era vergonzoso, Lord Him pensaba que ella era la señora de su primogénito ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterase que era una simple esclava embarazada de su amo?

-hace unos meses se daba por extinta el linaje Utonio….. ¿era alguna treta mi lady?

Ella quiso contestar casi por inercia y rabia, quiso gritarle que el usurero de su tío Mojo las había engañado para quedarse con todos los bienes de su difunto padre y que además las dio por muertas para luego venderlas como simples esclavas sin familia, como bastardas cualquieras.

-hace un tiempo me había llegado un rumor, supongo que debió de retocarse por los mensajeros, se me informaba que el que estaba casado era el segundo de mis vástagos, pero puedo apreciar que era mi heredero el que finalmente sentaba cabeza con una buena y rescatada dama.-Lord Him la observaba detenidamente, la estaba analizando, como si procurara cada gesto, por mínimo que fuera –no se moleste en realizar fuerza alguna, incluso si le es incómodo hablar, no estoy seguro que tan resentido estará su cuerpo por los golpes que recibió pero le recomiendo que repose, no me gustaría que mi yerna y nieto sufran alguna malestar

Entonces recordó que había pasado, esa desagradable dama de alborotada melena roja y rostro salpicado de pecas la había agredido casi con demencia cuando la vio, sin importar cual fuera la razón estaba claro que su objetivo era el bebé que Bombón esperaba, en muchas ocasiones intentó pegarle con la punta de su bota en el vientre, ella protegió tanto como pudo aquella criatura que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, no le importaba si Brick estaba considerando tomarlo como su heredero o siquiera reconocer al niño como su hijo, lo importante para ella es que era suyo y lo quería sin importa cómo es que había sido concebido.

Escuchó un golpe provenir de la puerta, Lord Him le permitió el paso al mayordomo de confianza de Brick que venía acompañado de dos doncellas con un carrito de comida cada una

-espero que no te incomode querida, pero he pedido la cena al cuarto, en su condición no es bueno que se levante y tampoco sería propio que el padre de vuestro esposo la dejase comiendo en completa soledad

Las doncellas que aún permanecían al lado de cada elegante carro comenzaron a preparar los platos y las copas con sus respectivos líquidos, Bombón miró a la doncella que se encargaba de ella, esta le sonrió con ternura y le murmuró casi de forma inaudible un "me alegro que estés bien", la pelirroja se sonrojó, pese a ser esclava y la mujerzuela del amo los demás siervos de la mansión la trataban con aprecio, era algo incomoda la situación, estar en la cama del amo y ser atendida por los que ahora ella consideraba sus iguales casi olvidando que no hacía muchos meses atrás ella era una dama de la alta aristocracia

-tengo que felicitar al chef de mi hijo, siempre ha sabido cómo preparar el ganso de forma que nunca sabe igual, es todo un manjar mi señora, le estoy seguro que deseará esta exquisitez en su plato más seguido, sin más preámbulos, que disfrute su cena mi lady.- hizo un elegante gesto con la copa a medio llenar, bebió unos sorbos y procedió a degustar con gestos refinados su ganso.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida procedió a abandonar la habitación de su heredero, dejó a una doncella a cargo de velar por la joven dama Utonio. A la mañana siguiente, después de acompañarla en el almuerzo se dirigió a la biblioteca donde otro hombre aguardaba por él

-ha comido con normalidad…. Pero a degustado muy poco, además de que no he visto el anillo de compromiso en ninguno de sus dedos, ni joya alguna

-¿pero no estaba casada con su heredero?

-los rumores que me llegaron fueron que Butch era el esposado

-su segundo hijo?

-no esperaba que mis tres hijos fuera a visitarme al mismo tiempo- comentó con cinismo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los elegantes sofás de la biblioteca -¿Cómo la había encontrado doctor? ¿Está completamente seguro que mi nieto está fuero a peligro?

-la muchacha recibió muchos daños por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo las extremidades y el rostro, pero su vientre no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño, al parecer estaba decidida a protegerlo sin importar si significaba ser deformada

-su rostro solo está hinchado, los cortes los tiene en sus brazos y piernas, en tres días estará normal

-tendrá que alimentarla bien, estaba muy delgada

-me encargaré de todo los detalles, lo importante es que mi nieto esté en camino

-¿qué hay de su hijo?

-Brick es un mal agradecido, pero finalmente a echo algo bien, siempre quise casarle con la heredera de Utonio, aún recuerdo cuando se negó a conocerla, me avergonzó frente al Conde y además abandonó el castillo sin mi consentimiento

-era todo un rebelde

-salvaje como su madre, cada uno ha heredado lo peor de mi difunta esposa

-¿Cuánto tardará en arribar su hijo?

-creo que cuatro días, conociéndole, apenas se entere que no estoy pegara la vuelta y vendrá tan rápido como pueda soportarlo el animal que monte, mientras, mandaré a uno de mis hombres de confianza para que realicen algunas averiguaciones

-sobre el tema del fin de la dinastía Utonio?

-la noticia era que tanto el patriarca como sus hijas habían perecido por una extraña enfermedad, una que supuestamente contrajeron de lady Bellou

-si, he oído los rumores

-pero yo conocía bastante bien a Bellou, fui yo quien se la presentó a Utonio, era la dama de confianza y compañía de Kaede, era una doncella sana, su muerte fue debilitamiento tras el segundo embarazo

-igual que su esposa mi Lord?

-las hijas de Utonio eran demasiado jóvenes y sanas, al igual que su padre, siempre he tenido mis sospechas sobre lo que rodea a esa trágica historia, sobre todo, ese sujeto

-¿Qué sujeto mi Lord?

-ese tal Conde Moko

-ah, el Conde Mojo, es un hombre de aspecto desagradable, habla mucho y no dice nada, aunque admito que es bastante inteligente, pero también es muy presumido

-es un tipo sospechoso, cuando él apareció…. La familia Utonio se evaporaba

-¿cree que ese tipo tenga algo que ver?

-hasta la fecha el único beneficiado por la herencia de mi viejo amigo es ese sujeto, está más que claro que hay algo sucio en todo esto…. Sin olvidar el hecho que tenemos a una de las hijas en la habitación de mi heredero.

-voy comprendiendo su punto…. –el hombre pequeño de gran bigote blanco y monóculo se puso de pie acercándose a la puerta- si me disculpa, voy a chequear a la joven paciente

-adelante.

La doncella que cuidaba de ella limpiaba con toallas frías el adolorido rostro de la pelirroja, la contemplaba con cariño y ternura pese al aspecto que tenía la joven esclava

-esa malvada niña mal criada- susurró claramente molesta- tu hermoso rostro está bastante maltratado Bombón, lamento si te duele, pero esto es lo mejor para la hinchazón. No queremos que el amo te vea lastimada

-¿Cuándo…. Llegó Lord Him?

-eh?... Un par de horas después de que arribara la mocosa Morebuck, fue él quien te rescató

-donde está lady Morebuck?

-la echó, le permitió pasar la noche y luego la obligó a irse, no fue muy cortes que digamos pero daba gusto verle la cara a esa odiosa niña rica

-el piensa que soy la esposa del amo

-eres la mujer del amo, no importa si no se han unido de forma sagrada ante la iglesia, eso no quita que él te quiere y que vas a darle un hijo

Bombón sintió escalofríos, la mayoría de los siervos de la mansión pensaban que Brick y ella eran pareja y amantes, podía ser que el amo demostrara cierta posesión y obsesión con ella pero….¿quererla? era receloso de lo que consideraba suyo, además, las pocas veces que le demostraba afecto alguno era en la completa intimidad ¿Cómo es que los demás percibían un romance si frente a los ojos de público alguno ellos casi ni se dirigían la palabra?

-estoy segura que apenas se entere tomará carta en el asunto de forma directa, el amo es muy temperamental

-fue mi culpa….. debí hacer caso a las recomendaciones y no haberme expuesto ante la joven Morebuck

-no Bombón, no tenías por qué esconderte, aquí tu pronto serás la señora de la casa, esa malcriada no es nadie como para darnos ordenes, incluso el amo no la soporta. Cuando suele venir, el amo inventa viajes para no tener que alojarla más de una sola noche

La puerta sonó y después de unos segundos un hombre bajito calvo y con bigotes se asomó, hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego escanear rápidamente a las jóvenes de la habitación

-se ve mucho mejor mi lady, a sentido algún malestar?

Bombón movió la cabeza levemente algo cohibida

-lamento mi falta de modales, lo primero es la presentación, soy el doctor Al- Calde, hace unos años fui el tutor del joven Butch ¿le conoce?- al notar como la pelianaranjada asentía levemente con la cabeza prosiguió- era un muchacho algo problemático y bastante vago pero le apasionaba la medicina, realmente me sorprendió bastante cuando decidió por la carrera, pero bueno, no he venido hablar de su cuñado- acercó un gran bolso de cuero negro –he venido a examinarla, tiene muchas heridas, no queremos que se sienta mal ni que su esposo la vea en ese estado

Bombón miró desconcertada a la doncella, esta en cambio le devolvía una simpática sonrisa media tonta ¿era posible que todos pensaran que ella era la esposa del amo Brick? Ni siquiera llevaba una alianza ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había notado?

Las manos del matasano rozaron sus hematomas, ella retiró el brazo más que nada como un acto reflejo

-no se preocupe, es normal, no hay duda que esta zona está muy lastimada….- procedió a untarle raros ungüentos y vendarla- para la hinchazón de la cara lo mejor son toallas frías, se recuperará en unos pocos días, incluso puedo asegurarle que será antes que el joven Brick retorne, así que no debe preocuparse, lo otro que me preocupa es su dieta- miró seriamente a su joven paciente de ojos rosados –está muy delgada, demasiado considerando su estado

-lo… lo siento…

-el embarazo la ha tomado por sorpresa- se apresuró a contestar la doncella algo nerviosa –ni siquiera el amo esperaba que quedase embarazada tan pronto

-en serio?- el medico alzó una ceja incrédulo- considerando la edad de ambos ya deberían planear el segundo- y tras su comentario dejó escapar una simpática carcajada –pero supongo que aún no estaban listo, suele pasar con los matrimonios jóvenes- terminó de vendar el brazo y rodeó la cama para encargarse del otro lado –disculpe si parezco un entrometido pero tengo cierta curiosidad, es que también conozco a Brick tanto como a sus dos hermanos y usted me ha tomado por sorpresa, digo….. ¿Cómo es que terminaron casándose? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Porque ese muchacho estaba decidido a ser soltero, no pudo superar la pérdida de su madre, lady Kaede…. Eso también trae al caso ¿usted tienen hermanas verdad? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué sucedió con su padre el Conde Utonio?...-vio el rostro de Bombón, parecía está a punto de quebrarse y ponerse a llorar, se aclaró la garganta algo avergonzando, terminó de curar y vendar el brazo de la ojirosa, se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia –discúlpeme, siempre termino metiéndome donde no se me llama…. Disculpe si la he incomodado….. La dejaré descansar, volveré a limpiar las heridas en dos horas…. Que tenga buenas tardes.- hizo un gesto con su mano y abandonó la habitación.

La doncella sonrió de forma extraña como si fuera cómplice de alguna maldad de niños, tomó asiento a un lado de la cama del amo

-sabía que tu no podías ser una esclava, no te viene, por donde se te vea trasmites elegancia…. Eres de la alta cuna, toda una sangre azul

- por favor…. Eso ya no va con migo

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es por el hecho de que eres una "esclava"? aun así, el amo Brick no te habría elegido si realmente lo fueras, él siempre ha optado por lo mejor y tú lo eres, estoy segura

-Robin….. – la doncella comprendió el mensaje silencioso de Bombón

-hay algo que no puedes decir? ¿ni siquiera a mi tu amiga?

-Robin, estoy aquí por culpa de un familiar…. Nos robó, traicionó y vendió, para él fuimos un obstáculo y luego nos convirtió en mercancía

-dios santísimo! Quien es tan malvado para tal atrocidad?

-temo por mis hermanas, ahora están mejor pero antes no era así, incluso mi hermana Bellota casi fue asesinada por intentar revelar nuestra identidad…. La creyeron loca

-ese ser es despreciable…. Pobrecita de ti- Robin de acercó a la ojirosa y la acunó contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo- una princesa de los cuentos, así eres tú Bombón, ya has encontrado a tu príncipe y vencido a la bruja malvada…. Tu final feliz está al salir el sol…. Ya verás que si

-Robin, ellos creen que estoy casada con el amo Brick

-pronto serás su esposa, el amo te ama- Robin sonrío tan dulcemente que Bombón sintió una gran pena

Esa joven doncella de casi su edad solía fantasear mucho, cuando supo de la relación que mantenía Bombón con el Amo Brick rápidamente lo interpretó como un bello cuento de hadas, pero la realidad era otra, Bombón era una desheredada y marginada dama de alta sociedad que había perdido todo incluyendo su virtud, de forma injusta y cruel

Recordó su primera noche íntima con el amo y le dolía el pecho, algo en su interior se agitaba, la humillación era enorme pero cada vez que se entregaba voluntariamente al amo, cada noche que le permitía poseerla le hacía olvidar la triste vergüenza de su primera vez, como si su virtud hubiese sido entregada a la persona correcta.

-hay que deshinchar tu rostro, no queremos que el amo te vea así, se preocupará mucho

Bombón se recostó suavemente, colocó ambas manos sobre su pequeño pero abultado vientre, el calor que trasmitía era tan gratificante, la relajaba y alegraba al mismo tiempo, realmente amaba a ese niño que llevaba en sus entrañas tanto como amaba al hombre que se lo había concebido.

* * *

-ella no es la esposa del amo Brick- declaró el mayordomo principal y de confianza –la joven doncella solo está aquí por deseo del amo

-pero está embarazada del joven Him! Oh es que es niño que espera es de otro?- el hombre calvo y de bigote estaba sorprendido al nivel de shock

-así que mi heredero sigue siendo un rebelde, eso explica la circunstancia en que la conocí, de todas formas ya lo sospechaba- Lord Him levantó la mirada de un grueso libro que tenía apoyado sobre las piernas, había mandado a llamar al hombre de mayor confianza de su desagradecido hijo mayor –entonces ¿Cuál fue el que contrajo matrimonio?

-el joven Butch…. Ganó a su esposa en una enfrenta

-cómo?- en pobre medico parecía perder los colores con cada revelación que se le daba a conocer

-desafió a su esposa a un duelo de espada…. Ella perdió

-interesante, nunca pensé que ese vago pudiese tomar en serio a una mujer y mucho menos que se casaría antes que sus otros hermanos, supongo que esa aguerrida dama no se dejó seducir tan fácilmente

-solo presencié el combate… pero desconozco la historia…

-hay algo que no nos estas diciendo verdad?-Him se puso de pie, cerró el libro y lo colocó en su lugar en la amplia estantería –ella ¿Quién es mi yerna?

-la hermana de la señorita Bombón

-ah, así que es una Utonio también? Interesante, dime ¿Cuántas hermanas tiene la "señorita Bombón"?

-dos mi Lord, cada una está con un amo diferente

-¿casados?- preguntó casi ahogado el medico calvo

-no, solo lady Bellota…..

-¿Qué tipo de relación tiene el heredero Him con la joven dama Bombón?- el anciano comenzaba a ponerse morado, las cosas estaban fuera de contexto ¿Dónde estaban los protocolos y tradiciones a seguir?- no me digas que simplemente es una amante para el heredero Him ¿Qué clase de hombre deja embarazada a una doncella sin una alianza de por medio?

-muchos hombres hacen eso Al-Calde…. Pero no suelen conservar a la mujer a la que desgracian, por lo menos espero que mi hijo tome la responsabilidad que le corresponde, después de todo es un hijo de su sangre y de una Utonio, por cierto- miró al mayordomo con una terrorífica calma que llegaba a dar miedo -¿saben mis hijos quienes son las damas a las que conservan? ¿O por lo menos mí desagradecido heredero sabe quién es la doncella que tiene como mujer?

-no sabría decirle mi Lord. Hasta ahora yo ignoraba que la señorita Bombón era Lady Utonio.

-quizás por eso realizó ese viaje tan precipitado, en ese caso, creo que mandaré a mis hombres de confianza a investigar más a fondo a ese tipo, el tal Moko

-Mojo, el Conde Mojo- le corrigió el medico bigotudo

-como sea, por favor, manda a llamar a As, le tengo trabajo.

Lord Him prosedio abandonar la biblioteca a mitad del pasillo el medico bigotudo le dio alcanze

-dime Him ¿Qué piensas hacer con la joven dama?

-simpatizar con ella, es la hija de un viejo amigo y la madre de mi primer nieto

-a las hijas Utonios se las han dado por muertas, por lo tanto es una joven desheredada

-eso es lo de menos, realmente no me importa mucho quien sea la mujer de mi hijo, lo que realmente me interesa es mi nieto, hace tres años una vieja gitana me predijo buena fortuna con un descendiente de mi familia

-¿pero Him?- cuestionó de forma negativa el hombre calvo- ¿crees en eso? Es tan poco cristiano

-jejeje, solo es superstición, pero si esa anciana realmente podía ver el futuro, entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo aprovecharlo?

Ante los hombres apareció un muchacho de aspecto algo descuidado y rudo, bajó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia ante Lord Him, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro

-me mandó a llamar?

-As, necesito que tú y tus hombres vigilen a un "conde", si es posible, que averigüen todo sobre él, que tipo de negocios lleva, quienes son sus contactos, hombres de confianza, quien maneja su dinero, familiares, incluso quien es su sastre si es necesario

-oh… entendido Mi Lord… nos encargaremos de esto- tras un gesto de aprobación de parte de Lord Him se retiró rápidamente, parecía ansioso por comenzar

Se dirigió a la caballeriza y mando a llamar a sus "socios", Lord Him siempre tenía "actividades" realmente interesantes y divertidas visto desde el punto retorcido, robar, secuestrar, matar, etc, etc, cuando involucraba a un hombre con titulo, seguramente era porque mucha sangre correría luego, sonrió con arrogancia y burla cuando sus hombres lo miraron algo curiosos

-prepárense, esta semana será agitada sin duda alguna, el grande parece tener muchos insectos molestos rondándole

-oh, entoncesss la niña que eliminamossss no era la única?

-no Serpiente, ella solo era parte de una pequeña lista, preparen los caballos, nos vamos de inmediato!

* * *

- se ve muy agotada, debe estar cansada de permanecer acostada mi Lady- con toda elegancia y galantería intentó iniciar una conversación con la joven pelianaranjada –he habladon con el medico y me a permitido sacarle a pasear, pero tendrá que aguardar por una silla especial que e pedido para usted

-no… no debería molestarse mi Lord…. Yo realmente

-oh, por favor, realmente disfruto esto, no nos conocemos tan bien pero la recuerdo desde siempre, claro usted era tan pequeña, solíamos conversar mucho, su padre y usted eran muy unidos, siempre los veía juntos incluso cuando él tenía negocios

-mi… padre…-era doloroso tener que recordarle –él quería que aprendiera todo lo necesario…

-claro, usted es una jovencita muy inteligente, su madre Lady Bellou gustaba presumirla, decía que tenía la belleza de una ninfa y la inteligencia de un sabio

-eso decía?

-oh disculpe, intentaba no decirle frente a usted, quería que fuera una señorita rescatada ¿recuerda las conversaciones que sosteníamos? Me impresionaba que una criatura tan pequeña pudiese hablar tan animadamente cosas que parecían solo para adultos aburridos

-ahora que lo medito… creo que era muy desubicada, no debía meterme en conversaciones de adultos.

-para nada, una dama de alta sociedad debe hacerse oír y respetar, creo que fue criada perfectamente, mi hijo no pudo elegir mejor, seguramente usted se encarga de corregirles sus malos hábitos

Bombón, incomoda con la situación se puso seria, miró fijamente a su receptor logrando hacerlo callar de inmediato

-yo no estoy casada con el amo

-querida, eso es lo de menos

-¿Cómo?

-tengas o no tu reconocimiento en sociedad como Lady Utonio, eso no quita quien eres y que estás embarazada de mi heredero

-no… no le importa lo que podrían llegar hablar de vuestro hijo?

-lo que le pasé a ese mal agradecido me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que importa aquí es mi nieto

Bombón sintió escalofríos, esa mirada calculadora de aquel hombre, la forma en cómo se refería a su propio hijo y el interés que parecía darle a la criatura que ella esperaba, no pudo evitar sentirse en peligro.

-veré que sucede con mi pedido, me retiro mi Lady, llamaré a la doncella para que se encargue de atenderla, vendré acompañarla en la cena, buenas tardes…

* * *

Estaban varados, las lluvias del día anterior había arruinados los caminos, tanto para carruajes como peatones era difícil continuar, incluso los caminos alternativos estaban destrozados.

-¿Cómo estará mi esposa? No me gusta que otro medicucho la toque

-¿tu esposa? Por lo menos tú le asignaste un médico de confianza, yo olvidé hacerlo

-¿eres imbécil verdad? Como no lo preparaste?

-Brick, Butch, Basta! Discutir no nos ayudará…. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Butch…. ¿Cómo olvidas preparar un medico teniendo a tu mujer esperando un hijo? ¿Dónde ha quedado ese hombre meticuloso y preparado que eras Brick?

-ya basta! No soporto que se me reclamen y menos que me recalquen mis errores…. No lo hice y punto! Mi mayordomo se encargará de todo lo que llegue a serle falta

-um… Brick…. Tranquilo, tu mansión solo está a dos días, debemos buscar a alguien que pueda llevarnos

-lo veo difícil –suspiró desanimado el pelinegro –nadie quiere arriesgarse a viajar, ya se han encontrado 3 carruajes accidentados

-¿desplazamiento de tierra?

-sí, muchos de ellos tomaron las rutas alternativas, pero no eran seguras, mientras que las principales están en terribles condiciones –Explicó Butch mientras bebía en sorbos cortos una taza de té –me pregunto si Bellota estará comiendo bien….. Realmente no es muy buena con ciertos alimentos

-…. Bombón es muy reservada con todo tipo de alimentos

-eso explica porque estaba tan delgada ¿le han dicho que en su condición debía alimentarse mejor?–preguntó algo intrigado el rubio

-si

-si!

-bueno, si ella quiere tener a ese niño….

Brick golpeó con su puño la mesa logrando con este gesto derramar algunos vasos, apretó su mandíbula mientras con su penetrante mirada fulminaba a su hermano menor, sin decir más simplemente se retiró del comedor del hotel, Boomer parpadeó confundido, mientras que Butch intentaba secar la mesa con una servilleta de tela

-eso ha estado muy fuera de lugar hermano

-lo siento…. He sido muy imprudente-lamentó el rubio

-Bombón, pese a la situación por la que está pasando, dudo mucho que se atreva atentar contra el bebé

-pero… para ella, una dama de la alta cuna, es degradante estar embarazada sin estar esposada…. Y tampoco enamorada de Brick, y además… su virtud… ¿no fue tomada a la fuerza?

-¿Qué sabes sobre esto?- Butch se llevó la taza a sus labios tomo un sorbo y luego miró a Boomer-¿Qué sabes sobre Brick y Bombón?

-pues- con tristeza agachó la cabeza –Bombón es la esclava de Brick, solo eso….

-a diferencia de sus hermanas, Bombón es la única que lo sigue siendo y su trato por parte de Brick es el de una esclava

-pero Brick no la ve así, digo, sino no me explico porque no procuró no embarazarla

-nuestro hermano mayor siempre ha sido calculador, nunca actuó por impulso, pero con Bombón él parece un animal guiado meramente por instintos, sin importar que consecuencias podría acarearle, decidió continuar, claro que tampoco apoyo la forma en como la trata, pero estoy seguro de algo, Brick la quiere, incluso puedo apostarte que está enamorándose de ella pero no se atreve a admitirlo.

-¿Qué piensa hacer después? ¿Reconocerá al niño o niña?

-claro que lo hará, me encargaré personalmente de eso, así como tú te encargaras de devolverles su identidad.-declaró Butch con total seguridad.

* * *

_**Capitulo terminado, estoy segura que los lectores se preguntan ¿por que Brick no a llegado aún? bueno, aparte del problemita de la tormenta y recordando que es una época donde los viajes de larga distancia,... eran larguísimas distancias, que bueno, por alguna razón le e puesto esos obstáculos, además necesito tiempo para Bombón y Him, que el tipo un papel fundamental tiene en la historia, no está tan solo para ser nuevamente de malo.**_

_**Por ahora lo dejo aquí, luego le toca a mi otro fic de HTF y de las PPG.**_

_**Buenas noches gente n.n**_


	12. Errores

**Ya lo sé, he vuelto a desaparecer sin razón aparente y sin dar señales de posible vida ¿algún accidente físico donde me dejaba incapacitada para seguir escribiendo? ¿alguna tragedia familiar que me sumiera en una terrible depresión? ¿simple y común pereza, falta de imaginación y problemas de tiempo?**

**Lo último por supuesto, soy de esas personas que buscan desarrollar las cosas lo mejor posible y luego pierden el rumbo, muy apasionada pero fácilmente desmotivada, pero bueno, sigo deseando terminar este fic y los otros, para poder hacer otros sin cargo de conciencia por mi falta de profesionalismo, además e tenido un problemilla mental, creo que estoy loca, oigo voces y veo manchas como bichitos….. y no es mi vista, que ya está mal desde hace un buen tiempo.**

**Dejando ese interesante pero para nada *aportivo (esta palabra creo que no existe) detalle e intentando seguir mis fic, lo juro, pero mi vida es algo tediosa y me quita tanto las ganas de ocio que no hago nada que aporte algo a la vida, solo respirar y comer…vida aburrida. (omitiendo el trabajo que es otra cosa tediosa).**

**Aquí actualización para los que teman que el fin del mundo me hubiese engatusado llevando a un absurdo suicidio…. Que lastima me dan esas personas…. Cuantos fines del mundo ya han pasado? Más de 30… vamos, ya estamos grandecito para creer en profecías sin consistencia, sirve para una buena película pero nada mas.**

**A pasado tanto tiempo que tenía mucho de qué hablar, pero soy más para el cara a cara que por escrito, de forma literaria prefiero derramar mi extraña imaginación y tratar de darle forma, por eso escribo tanto….. Algún día escribiré un buen libro y la gente lo leerá espero, y plantaré un árbol, lo veré crecer y…. y moriré sin descendencia porque odio a los niños, malditos gremlins…..(nah, hablando en serio, detesto a los niños pero soy seria, si tengo la desgracia de tener que cuidar uno, pues lo hago como corresponde pero sin sonreír para que se note que me desagrada, el niño y cuidarlo obvio).**

**Bueno sin mas absurdos preámbulos, leer el capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

Mientras servían la cena no pudo evitar una gran incomodidad al notar la ausencia del Lord Him, él había prometido acompañarla todo el tiempo posible, sin embargo a su lado se encontraba el medico que procuraba su salud y embarazo.

Esperó a que el hombre dijera las oraciones para comenzar a comer, aunque realmente carecía de apetito pero al estar bajo tanta atención y control lo mejor era cooperar, si se negaba a seguir las indicaciones podría hacer enojar a sus actuales "cuidadores".

Entonces, cuando cortaba con cuidado y parsimonia un trozo de patata cosida alguien llamó a la puerta, el medico bigotudo miró el trozo de carne en la punta de su tenedor y luego a la joven que reposaba en la cama.

-lo más correcto es que no nos interrumpan pero bueno, supongo que puede ser el amo Him, adelante.

Ante ellos se abrió paso la imponente presencia del Lord que se colocaba a un lado de la puerta sin soltar la manilla, hizo un gesto como si con eso dijera "provecho" y luego le ofreció la entrada a alguien más.

-buenas noches…. Hermanita.

Bombón sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tanto tiempo sin saber de ella más allá de lo que el joven Bommer le había dicho, ahora sabía que era verdad, su pequeña hermanita Burbuja le sonreía sinceramente que parecía resplandecer.

-disculpen… no quería interrumpir, quería llegar antes pero….

-vamos señorita Utonio, su presencia es agradecida, sobre todo por la señora Him

Burbuja abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ese hombre que sinceramente le asustaba estaba al pendiente de su procedencia pero lo que realmente le había tomar por sorpresa era que se había dirigido a Bombón como Señora Him….. ¿Su hermana mayor se había casado secretamente con el amo de la mansión? Sin embargo al mirar a su hermana ella parecía pálida… además, aunque la habitación estaba en penumbras y levemente iluminada por algunas velas en sus elegantes candelabros podía notar como su rostro estaba algo hinchado y ¿Qué hacía en la cama del hermano mayor de Boommer?

-parece algo aturdida señorita

-eh… yo…

-no se preocupe, lo sabemos todo, supongo que mi joven hijo también lo sabe ¿verdad?

-bueno yo

-oh, dejemos esta conversación para más tarde-se asomó al pasillo llamando a la servidumbre que esperaba por alguna instrucción –lamento no haberla acompañado antes señora mía-dijo con una elegante y ronca voz que casi daba escalofríos –pero tuve que hacer un viaje al pueblo para averiguar si el pedido ya había arribado- tomó con suavidad la mano de la rubia para dirigirla a un asiento cerca de la cama donde reposaba Bombón – creo que la habitación no es tan amplia para acompañarla señora mía- permitió el ingreso de dos carritos con platos de comida y algunas bebidas –así que arreglaré todo para que pueda movilizarse lo más pronto posible, sin embargo le pediré que me disculpe pero esta noche no podré acompañarla.-realizó una reverencia ante las damas, luego miró al doctor que parecía sorprendido pero serio.-provecho y buenas noches.

Se retiró tras una segunda reverencia dejando a todos en su interior algo confundidos, luego el medico se puso de pie e hizo igual como Lord Him para retirarse y dejar a ambas mujeres solas.

-no tienes asuntos pendientes ¿verdad?

-no, no los tengo, pero no me es grato estar rodeado de tanta gente, además la jovencita parecía necesitar un momento familiar.

-pero Lord, por la forma en cómo reaccionó la "señorita" pareciera como si su hermana no estuviese enterada

-no lo estaba ¿Por qué crees que me he referido a esa muchacha como señora?

-¿estaba protegiéndola?

-son hermanas, no creo que sea bueno que la más joven vea a su hermana mayor como una madre soltera, si pretendo juntar a toda mi descendencia con las hija de Utonio lo mejor es que no hallan rencillas entre ellos, además aún tengo que arreglar un asuntillo pendiente

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo lamento Al pero esto es privado-lo fulminó con la mirada, una asesina

-… bien… cosas suya entonces mi Lord, si me disculpa, terminaré mi cena

-pasaré de esta comida Al, tengo que escribir una carta

Observó como el temible Lord Him se dirigía a su "habitación" antes de cerrar la puerta pudo notar una silueta cerca de la ventana, había alguien más en el interior.

Conocía a Him, sabia como trabajaba, llevaba casi toda su vida de tratarlo pero pese a los años aún era incapaz de identificar sus mentiras o cuando ocultaba algo, simplemente una tétrica sensación de terror helado comprimiendo sus viejos huesos era su única forma de alarma para saber que algo no estaba bien, temía, no sabía si por la joven señorita Bombón o por alguien más pero lo único seguro era que algo terrible ocurriría pronto… si es que ya no había sucedido.

Entonces los murmullos de los siervos de la casa confirmaron sus sospechas, se acercó a ellos y les exigió que le dijera lo que tanto cuchicheaban.

-la señorita Morebuck está muerta- dijo una doncella

-se encontró un carruaje a un lado del camino, se desplazaron las tierras y se volcó, cayó por el precipicio, el carruaje estaba hecho trizas…. –aclaró uno de los guardias de la entrada

-pero ¿estás seguro que era la señorita Morebuck?-su cara era un poema, pálido sudando, asustando, temeroso.

-nadie más que la familia Morebuck posee tanto oro sobre sus carruajes señor, aún no hemos podido recuperar los cuerpo, es imposible, las tierras están muy blandas debido a las lluvias

-entonces ha sido un accidente!?

-si señor, la tierras se desplazó por debajo del carruaje, es lamentable pero creo que era de esperarse, el carro de la señorita era muy grande y pesado la tierra cedió fácilmente.

El medico Calde volvió a respirar con calma, en algún momento sospechaba que eso había sido ocasionado pero al pensarlo detalladamente la ruta norte, que era hacia donde se debía haber dirigido la joven Morebuck era un camino elevado y estrecho, también las lluvias constante debían haber hecho lo suyo sobre la zona, se llevó la mano al pecho más tranquilo, ahora lo único que debía preocuparle era el joven amo Him, si los caminos estaban tan destrozados seguramente no los verían por la mansión por un buen tiempo, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, por una parte le daría el tiempo suficiente a la joven señorita Bombón para reponerse de las horribles heridas causadas por esa malcriada pero temía las posibles acciones de Lord Him, porque estaba siendo muy amable y atento, el amo Him nunca era amable sin esperar nada a cambio. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la puerta de caoba de la "habitación " de Lord Him….¿con quién estaba y que planeaba?

**OOooOOOooOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooO Ooo**

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿A sido el joven Him?- Burbuja sujetaba a su hermana mayor de ambas manos, había notado su rostro, estaba hinchado y magullado, al intentar tocar sus brazos la pelirroja reaccionó de forma negativa por lo tanto supo que también habían heridas bajo la tela -¿ha sido él?!

-no, no, por favor tranquilízate

-tranquilizarme!? Estas herida! Hace más de tres meses que no te veo y ahora que pudo estar a tu lado te encuentro así!

-no ha sido Brick!... por favor Burbuja, tranquilízate

-pero… ¿Quién fue?-sus mejillas comenzaban a empaparse por sus lágrimas, pese a todo Burbuja seguía siendo tan dulce e inocente.

-fue un accidente- trató de sonar lo más calmada posible, ver a su pequeña hermanita así era realmente doloroso- ya vez, todos están atentos a mi salud

-esos son cortes idénticos a los que le hicieron a Bellota- recalcó enojada pero sin dejar de llorar, no era tonta, detestaba que no pudieran tomarla en serio

-¿quieres la verdad entonces?

-me la merezco, por favor, tu siempre has cuidado de mi ¿Cuándo me permitirás ser yo quien lo haga por ti?

-haz madurado tanto, ya no eres una niña Burbuja, cuéntame algo antes ¿Cómo te ha tratado el amo Boommer?

-¿el amo?... Bombón, no deberías referirte así a "tu hermano político… tu cuñado"

-oh, lo siento- titubeó al notar su error- es la costumbre, incluso en ocasiones me refiero así a Brick

-¿Cuándo te liberó y se casó contigo?-su azulina mirada se hizo profunda y seria, cosa que preocupó a Bombón

-hace… un mes…

-Boommer me liberó a la semana de habernos separado, cuando le preguntaba por ti su expresión me asustaba

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-su hermano no te ha liberado ¿verdad? Ese señor, te ha llamado señora pero ¿Dónde está tu alianza Bombón?

-mis dedos… estaban hinchados y he tenido que quitármela

-¿Por qué me mientes hermanita?- nuevamente comenzaba a llorar

Bombón alzó su mano colocándola sobre la cabeza rubia de su joven hermanita menor, era claro que Burbuja la conocía perfectamente, sabía que estaba mintiendo y por ende sabía que también era por alguna razón dolorosa tanto para ella como para sí misma.

-lo siento Burbuja, es solo que no puedo decírtelo aún

-¿ha sido él quien te dañado?

-no, fue una señorita que pretendía a Brick, llena de celos me agredió

-¿Por qué te haría algo así? Si eres la mujer del joven Him no tenía derecho a faltarte de esa forma!

-una mujer enamorada y celosa es tan peligrosa como una madre sobreprotectora ¿te acuerdas lo sucedido con Bellota?

-era diferente, ella nunca atacó a nadie pese a su actitud.

Bombón sonrió a su pequeña hermana, había madurado tanto y se veía tan bien, sin duda alguna Boomer había cumplido con su palabra, la única duda era…

-dime Burbuja ¿el joven Boomer te ha pretendido?

-oh, bueno él- su rostro se volvió rojo como tomate, se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con nerviosismo

-entonces si lo ha hecho- de una sonrisa pasó a una expresión seria -¿Cómo se ha comportado contigo?- recordando la actitud de Brick esperaba que su hermanita no hubiese pasado por lo mismo

-es un caballero, idéntico a nuestro padre, muy cortes y cuidadoso- su voz sonaba tan aterciopelada cuando hablaba de él, parecía estar enamorada –siempre intenta pasar el mayor tiempo posible a mi lado, además, está intentando averiguar más sobre la muerte de nuestro padre y la nuestra.

-¿Cómo?

-quiere que recuperemos nuestras identidades, está trabajando tan duro, en ocasiones no duerme, me pregunto si se a alimenta bien, si no es por mí se salta las comidas.

-no sabía que alguien estaba interesado en "revivirnos"

-no solo él, también he visto al esposo de Bellota, el doctor Butch, a echo muchas visitas al joven Boomer, en las conversaciones que he participado mencionan mucho nuestro apellido hermana

-y a Brick? Él también?

-pues- miró hacia sus manos sobre el colchón algo triste

-desde que nos separamos, no he vuelto a ver al joven Brick hermanita.

Una profunda tristeza comenzó ahogarla, Brick se había enterado por parte de sus hermanos sobre su linaje pero en ningún momento se lo había preguntado, ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguar si era cierto quizás no creía que lo fuera o peor aún, no quería que ella recuperara su identidad, sería su esclava para siempre…. ¿le quitaría su hijo y le negaría su maternidad? No, eso nunca, el amo Brick no sería capaz…. Pero ¿y si lo era? ¿Qué podría hacer ella para protegerse y a su bebé?

-Hermana? Te sientes bien? Estas muy pálida

Sintió el rose de los delicados dedos de su joven hermana rubia, con dificultad le dedicó una de sus tristes y fingidas sonrisas con los ojos cerrados

-no estás cansada Burbuja? El viaje a de ser largo, deberías descansar, pediré que preparen una habitación.

-no te molestes Bombón, Lord Him ya se ha encargado de eso- le devolvió la sonrisa con sincera alegría contrarrestando la fingida de su hermana pelirroja –además, me quedaré hasta que Boomer regrese, estoy segura que ha salido con sus hermanos.

**NnNnNn NnNnNn NnNnNn NnNnNn NnNnNn NnNnNn NnNnNn**

Se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama de su habitación ignorando el gesto de asco que hacían ambos hermanos suyos.

-podrías bañarte al menos ¿no te parece?, estas cubierto de barro y ensucias todo el lugar.-le recriminó su hermano más joven mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-considera a la pobre mucama, el barro no es fácil de quitar.

-arg…. Maldición, perfecto!- golpeó el colchón con rabia mientras oprimía con fuerza sus dientes entre sí –manda a llamar a la mucama para que prepare la tina…..

Butch y Boomer se miraron desconcertados, su hermano mayor estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

-iré a por la muchacha y llevaré esto para indemnizar al dueño del caballo…. No esperaba que la ruta estuviese tan mal.

-sacrificarán al caballo, se ha roto las dos patas….

-intentan hacerme sentir mal?- masculló el ojirojos mientras cruzaba los brazos en un gesto infantil

-actuando así terminaras por matarte, tuviste suerte que el que callera por el deslizamiento de tierra fuera el caballo…. Antes que tú! ¿te imaginas que esa bestia te caía encima?

-pues me aplastaba seguro

-te habrías muerto!- gritó el pelinegro sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa pero soltándolo de inmediato –arg…. Como odio ensuciarme las manos- las sacudió para intentar sacarse el barro –date un baño.

Butch se retiró de la habitación pisando fuerte dejando tanto a Boomer como a Brick desconcertados

-está más enojado que tú Brick

-¿Por qué?

-se preocupa por su esposa y su hijo, esperaba que encontrases alguna ruta para volver.

-yo también tengo por quien preocuparme!

-….je-sonrió levemente con cierta sorna provocando un disgusto en su hermano mayor –tranquilo Brick, no me estoy burlando de ti, solo que ya no recordaba al buen hombre que eras desde que nuestra madre nos tuvo que dejar, realmente la joven dama debe de ser un Ángel si ha logrado cambiarte tanto-y antes de que el pelirrojo dijese nada se apresuró a abandonar la habitación –mandaré a la mucama.

Brick se tiró sobre la sucia cama llena de barro, miró sus hombros y luego el traje entero, realmente estaba hecho un asco además de que esa tierra comenzaba a secarse, casi había muerto, por suerte o por desgracia el caballo que había robado amortiguó su caída pero no pudo evitar que sufriera daños, le dolía casi todo el lado izquierdo y además cojeaba, se enderezó para mirar por la ventana, maldita su suerte y el clima, en esas fechas nunca habían semejantes temporales ¿Por qué Dios le ponía a la naturaleza en contra? Además de que ya no soportaba estar alejado de esa sensual y dulce dama, necesitaba el cálido cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta obligándose a ponerse de pie, le dio el paso a la mucama que se dirigió al baño, quiso sentarse en la silla frente al mostrador pero desistió de la idea, ya había bastante barro como para seguir ensuciando.

Se pasó una de sus manos por el rostro intentando sacar el barro seco de sus mejillas y mentón, volvió la vista a la ventana contemplando el desagradable panorama ¿Cómo estaría su joven dama y el niño que crecía en su vientre?

**NnNnNn NnNnNn NnNnNn NnNnNn NnNnNn**

El alzó una ceja algo desconcertado, miró a su alrededor a los hombres que permanecían quietos contemplando a la dama que aguardaba bajo el marco de madera.

-señores.- no dijo más para que los demás varones en el estudio entendieran que debían desalojar de inmediato –mi joven señora, tome asiento, no es recomendable que gaste energía o haga tanta fuerza- se apresuró a acercarle asiento mientras tomaba con gélida suavidad su delicada mano

-gracias mi Lord

-veo que tiene mejor semblante ¿a dormido mejor? Supongo que ya no le aquejan los golpes espero

-no se preocupe por eso, el doctor se a echo cargo de forma magnifica

-disculpe si me entrometo…. ¿su joven hermana mi lady?

-aun duerme

-bueno, todavía es demasiado temprano y el viaje fue algo largo debe estar agotada

Entonces entre ambos individuos se hizo un incómodo silencio, Bombón quiso tomar la palabra pero algo la estrangulaba por la garganta, temía a ese hombre que parecía vivir entre sombras, en cambio él la miró fijamente, la estaba memorizando ¿te interés tenía ese hombre en ella?

-¿Cuál es el problema mi lady? Ha venido aquí a estas horas porque quiere hablarme de un tema muy delicado ¿o me equivoco?

-…. Yo

-¿está temblando mi señora? Parece asustada

Se sentía ahogada, la presión estaba subiendo, temblaba si por miedo y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, quiso dejar sus manos quietas pero no pudo evitarlo, cubrió la mitad de su rostro.

Sin embargo ese frió hombre no pareció sorprenderse, se mantenía inmutable ante tal escena de desconcierto y terror que claramente demostraba la joven muchacha.

-entiendo.- juntó sus manos apoyándose en ellas dándole un aspecto mucho más siniestro de lo normal -¿busca algún tipo de protección en caso de que ese mal hijo mío intente algo contra usted o el niño?

-… no temo por las acciones del joven amo….. yo no creo… no quiero ofenderle

-conozco a mi hijo, se lo que está pensado de él mi dama y la acompaño en sus sospechas, de hecho no dudaría en que él se atreviera a quitarle a su hijo, Brick posee más poder y derecho sobre ese niño después de todo, usted, por muy lamentable que sea ya no es la joven heredera Utonio, ante los ojos de la sociedad es una esclava.

-es mi herencia… la de mi padre

-y la mía por supuesto mi lady, no concuerdo con que mi descendiente y heredero sea privado del derecho de ser un Utonio- se puso de pie acercándose a Bombón, intimidándola por cada paso que daba mientras acortaba distancia –no confía en las acciones de mi hijo y yo tampoco, creo que sería mejor trasladarla de aquí a un lugar donde él no podrá quitarle a su hijo.

Bombón se puso de pie de golpe logrando sentir un terrible mareo, el dolor en su espalda y las heridas anteriormente le hicieron soltar un gemido profundo y doloroso, rápidamente Lord Him la sostuvo impidiendo alguna tragedia, la acomodó en el sofá y se inclinó a su lado.

-mi señora, no vuelva hacer eso- le recriminó furioso, casi corriendo se dirigió a la puerta buscando a alguien de servicio y solicitando la inmediata presencia del doctor.

Bombón sintió el peso del malestar cerró sus ojos quedándose profundamente dormida, murmuró con tristeza el nombre de su padre y el de Brick y un lo siento entre lagrimas, quería protección y realmente no confiaba en su amo, debía irse de ese lugar y alejarse de ese hombre del que se había enamorado.

* * *

**yo no celebro navidad pero si el equinoccio de invierno para el norte del planeta y el solsticio de verano para nosotros los del sur! felices fiestas, navidad, januca, etc para los demás, y años nuevo, otro año se nos va... "un año mas, que se va, un año mas que se a ido" (musiquita de fondo)**

**Portarse bien que viene santa!  
**

**S.B  
**


	13. Paréntesis

**Voy de a poco pero cumpliendo.**

**Algo que tiene este fic es que posee muchas lagunas o saltos de tiempo sin explicación, por eso es puesto capitulo como un paréntesis para explicar un poco sobre la vida de las chicas, y animar a las chicas.**

* * *

Burbuja cargaba un elegante y hermoso ramo de flores frescas, el mayordomo de apariencia cansada le había comprado unos claveles blancos a petición suya, quería decorar la habitación donde Bombón pasaba casi la mayoría del día.

Golpeó la puerta hasta que la suave voz de su hermana mayor le permitió el paso.

-Buenos días Bombón- levantó las manos cubriendo su rostro con el ramo de claveles, sonrió satisfecha ante el feliz semblante de su hermana ojirosa.- ¿te gustan?

-son hermosas.

-me hubiese gustado tener una variedad de colores para adornar tu alcoba hermana.

-no es necesario Burbuja, me alegro solo con el hecho de un presente tan encantador de tu parte.

-jejeje.

La rubia colocó las flores en un elegante jarrón de porcelana sobre el mostrador de Brick, se acercó a la cama y apartó con suavidad el flequillo del rostro de Bombón.

-tu rostro están cada día más hermoso hermanita mayor.

-¿en serio?- Bombón se llevó ambas manos hasta sus mejillas y se rozó con la punta de sus dedos su piel. –ya no siento dolor.

-eso es bueno, el doctor Al es muy bueno en su trabajo, no se lo vayas a decir pero me parecía algo despistado- la ojiceleste sonrió bajito tapándose la boca con su fina mano. –así como nuestro cuñado Butch, no me parecía alguien serio.

-me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará Bellota?

-me gustaría saberlo también, ya casi han pasado dos semanas desde que ellos viajaron y cuatro días desde que Lord Him se retiró a su mansión.

-¿lo viste al partir?

-no, pero parecía algo perturbado ¿habrá estado molesto?

-es posible.

-¿pero por qué? ¿Discutieron? No me parece muy acertado para un hombre tan educado como él discutir con una mujer en condiciones delicadas Bombón.

-bueno, no realmente, no fue una discusión, pero sin duda le debió molestar mi decisión.

Burbuja contemplo la mirada perdida de su hermana mayor y su palidez, recordó la ida de Lord Him, ella estaba ayudando a las doncellas con el almuerzo de su hermana, escuchó unos pasos fuertes, muy fuera de lugar para quien los ocasionaba, Lord Him estaba mascullando algunas cosas inaudibles, se colocó apresuradamente su abrigo, miró con furia a uno de esos extraños hombres que siempre lo acompañaban y luego pidió disculpas pero debía partir ya, y eso había sido todo, se había marchado casi sin despedirse, seguramente si no lo hubiese pillado en la entrada de la mansión ni se hubiese molestado en anunciarle su viaje.

El suave golpe proveniente de la puerta de madera trajeron a ambas hermanas a la realidad, Burbuja se acercó encontrándose de frente con la joven doncella Robín mostrándole una radiante sonrisa y una bandejita de plata con un sobre en sus manos.

-correspondencia para nuestra señora.- exclamó de forma cantarina mientras extendía la bandejita.

-oh, adelante por favor.

-no es necesario señorita.- se sonrojó la joven doncella ante la joven hermana Utonio.-solo he venido a entregar la carta- volvió a sonreír mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Burbuja tomó el sobre de papel y examinó el remitente, sus ojos celestes brillaron entusiasmados, rápidamente se giró ante su hermana mayor y llevó el sobre contra su pecho.

-Es de Bellota.

-¿um?

-nos ha escrito…. Te ha escrito Bombón.-se corrigió al concluir que la morena de su hermana no sabría que ella estaba quedándose en la mansión del Him mayor.

-¿en serio? ¿Qué dice?

-ya la leo…. Espera.- se giró hasta la puerta y sonrió a la doncella que esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta.- perdón.

-¿eh? Oh, no se preocupe.- Robín se sonrojó como un tomate, el amigable y dulce trato de las jóvenes Utonio era algo realmente agradable, casi un bálsamo para ella ante tantos tratos duro por su posición, cuando ellas se disculpaban o concluían sus frases con un "por favor" o "Gracias" ella sentía que su corazón se derretía. –es mi trabajo, me agrada servir a las jóvenes señoritas.

-eres muy amable- Burbuja sonrió, miró a Bombón dulcemente -¿quieres algo hermana?

-bueno, creo que apreciaría un té.

-claro, Robín, puedes pedirnos té para ambas, por favor.

-¡Claro!-Robín sonrió intensamente, hizo una reverencia y se retiró rápidamente.

Burbuja alcanzó el sobre a la ojirosa pero antes de que llegase a romper el sello la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

Un par de ojos verdes dieron con los el de las hermanas Utonio.

-estoy algo molesta con ustedes….. Ahora contigo Burbuja ¿Por qué no me has ido a visitar? O tú –señaló a la pelianaranjada de forma acusadora. -¿tanto cuesta una carta?

-Be…..Bellota ¿eres tú?

-claro que soy yo- la mujer pasó al interior de la habitación con su elegante y poderoso andar y los brazos cruzados, se podía notar un prominente vientre sobresalir entre sus elegantes vestido.

-Señora Keane ¿ha subido las escaleras cargando la maleta?- una voz masculina algo joven se escuchó reprenderla detrás de la morena.

-oh ¿no te había dejado en la mansión?

-¡tuve que venir en otro carruaje señora!

-que molesto eres Mitchelson.

-¿le costaba mucho decirme de antemano hacia donde se dirigía? El señor Butch me asesinaría si a usted o a vuestro hijo llegase a pasarle algo.

-por favor- se llevó su mano enguantada hasta su vientre y lo acarició con suavidad –este niño es fuerte, lleva mi sangre.

Mientras tanto Bombón y Burbuja miraban la escena confundidas y perturbadas ¿Bellota estaba ahí con un vientre de embarazada y discutiendo como si nada con un completo extraño? Lo más insólito realmente para ambas hermanas era el vientre y que ese joven hombre se atreviese a sostener una discusión con la morena.

-Mitchelson, eres un grosero, estas en casa ajena y ni siquiera saludas ¿Qué modales son esos?- acusó la ojiverde como si reprendiera a un hijo suyo.

Bombón parpadeó atónito ¿Quién era más grosero entre los dos? Definitivamente estaban en igualdad de condiciones, Burbuja se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo de aguantarse las ganas de reír con fuerza ante tal escenita.

-uff ¿Cómo llegaste a ser médico? Eres insoportable, seguramente eres un matasano de los que espanta a sus pacientes.

-soy un buen médico.

-si, si.

-Bellota.

-¿si?- Bellota se giró, miró a su hermana mayor metida en la cama y luego escaneó toda la habitación -¿esta no es la habitación del pelirrojo?

-señora Keane, puede que políticamente ahora sea hermana del joven Lord Him pero debe referirse a él con respeto.

-no está, así que si no le dices no tendrá por qué sentirse "ofendido"- hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca -¿aún estás aquí?

-no puedo dejarla sola.

-no estoy en un lugar inhóspito completamente sola, si llegase a darle la necesidad de requerir de tus servicios….- se giró nuevamente hacia su hermana y se acercó a ella un par de pasos, observó el curioso bulto entre las sabanas a la altura del estómago, alzó una ceja y luego enfrentó la mirada ojirosa -¿tienes algún medico aquí?

-¿ah? Si.

-bien, Piérdete Mitchelson, esta mansión tiene su propio doctor, no me harás falta.

-¿Qué?

-hermana, no seas así.- Burbuja se acercó a ella tocando con suavidad su brazo. –debemos ser más respetuosas con los invitados ¿ese joven es el médico que asigno Butch para cuidarte en su ausencia?

-si, así como Brick lo ha hecho con Bombón.

La ojirosa tembló y miró con preocupación a su hermana rubia que parecía igual de confundida y asustada.

-Butch sufrió un poco después de darme la noticia- se miró la punta de los dedos de su mano enguatada como si fuera lo más interesante de todo. –supongo que cuando lo vea estará trepando por las paredes.-en su níveo rostro de dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿trepando por las paredes?- Burbuja ladeó la cabeza incrédula. -¿Qué significa eso?

-jajaja, creo que lo descubrirás después de casada hermanita mía.- Bellota se acercó a la rubia, le palpó la coronilla de la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro. –he venido a quedarme, estaba muy aburrida sin Butch, él es quien me mantenía la corriente de lo que estaba pasando con ustedes.- el rostro de Bellota tomó una mueca más relajada y dulce mientras miraba a su hermana mayor. –sabes, el mío nacerá antes.- y le sonrió.

-Bellota.

-espera, hay mucho que contar ¿verdad? –se giró nuevamente a la puerta donde ahora había dos hombres ancianos mirando hacia el interior de la habitación curiosos. –buenas tardes señores, soy Bellota Keane, esposa de Butch Keane.

-oh ¿usted es la tercera hermana Utonio?-el más bajo de los hombres de edad se acercó a la morena y le tomó suavemente la mano enguantada. –es un placer mi lady, es una lástima que Lord Him se haya marchado antes de poder conocerla.

-¿Lord Him?...ese título y nombre, me suena.

-Es el padre de Butch, Bellota. – le aclaró Bombón.- y también era el socio y amigo más cercano de nuestro padre.

-¿el amigo de papá?- de repente su rostro pasó de pensadora a asombrada y luego a de pálido terror. -¿ese hombre que parecía el diablo bien vestido?

-¿Qué?- Mitchelson, Al, y el mayordomo de confianza de Brick exclamaron casi atónitos, nadie jamás se había referido así a Lord Him frente a él o en su ausencia.

-qué bueno que no me lo encontré, siempre me ha dado algo de miedo, era tenebroso ¿no piensas igual Bombón? Por suerte Burbuja aún estaba en cuna y no lo tuvo que conocer cuando niña.

-realmente Bellota, no me parecía tan tenebroso.-comentó la rubia.

-bah, eso es porque ya has visto al diablo a los ojos, no te asustaras fácilmente. –Se sentó al borde de la cama, se quitó el guante y colocó su mano sobre el abultado vientre de su hermana mayor. –bueno, de todas formas me desvío del tema principal, he venido para quedarme una temporada, hasta que Butch decida que su viaje a durado mucho y que su esposa e hijo futuro lo necesitan a su lado.

Bombón sintió una cálida sensación trasmitida por su hermana pelinegra, sus ojos verdes la miraban con cariño y comprensión, no estaba enojada y eso la hacía sentir bien y más segura de sí misma.

-Bellota, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿tiene que ver con el resultado del duelo?

-no te enojes es solo que.

-oh, no me molesta ¡Señores! – Bellota miró a los tres hombres en la entrada de la habitación –si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría un momento familiar a solas.

-oh, claro señorita- El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-no creo que sea bueno dejarla señora Keane.

-¿acaso la señora ha tenido complicaciones Mitch?- Al miró inquisitivamente al joven aprendiz.

-no realmente- Mitchelson tragó con dificultad.

-soy una mujer fuerte y sana, no necesito a un matasano sobre mi todo el santo día. Para serte sincera tú me enfermas.

-¡ey!-se quejó el joven pecoso.

-tranquilo muchacho, las damas estarán bien, venga, hablemos un poco, ya va casi dos años que no te veía.

La puerta se cerró, Burbuja tomó asiento a los pies de la cama, se quitó el calzado y subió sus piernas al colchón, Bellota se acomodó a un lado de Bombón apoyó su espalda en una alta almohada, estiró los brazos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-ese viaje me ha agotado.

-¿no es algo peligroso que viajes con ese clima y en tu condición? –preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-no, el clima ha mejorado bastante además desde el momento que Butch supo del embarazo me ha mantenido controlada, he sido muy obediente con respeto a esto.- Bellota miró a Burbuja con algo de lastima. –no quiero faltarle a mi hijo.

-lo estás haciendo muy bien Bellota- Bombón le acarició el rostro maternalmente y la morena le devolvió una sonrisa.

-querías saber lo del duelo contra Butch ¿verdad?

-¿te dejaste ganar hermana?- Burbuja enterró sus dedos entre las sabanas ante la intriga.

-bueno, si y no- la voz de la morena tembló. –quería ganar, es solo que antes del duelo Butch pasó todo ese tiempo tratando de conquistarme, en el momento de enfrentarle, me di cuenta que él lo había conseguido.

-¿te enamoraste de él?

-si- la ojiverde se sonrojó avergonzada, su voz era muy suave. –me pasaban muchas cosas cuando estaba cerca de él, en el momento de alzar la espada en su contra algo salió mal.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron sus hermanas al unísono.

-temía, realmente, realmente temía lastimarle, digo, quería ganar, era mi orgullo y mi libertad en juego pero….. oh- se cubrió el rostro cubriendo el intenso rubor. –mi libertad no me tentaba para nada al pensar en que no tendría las "atenciones" especiales de él.

Bombón se sonrojó por completo al entender de qué tipo de atenciones se refería su hermana ojiverde, Burbuja pestañeo un par de veces confundida.

Bellota miró por entre sus dedos a su hermana mayor, bajó las manos y tomó aire para recuperar la compostura.

-la única razón por la que perdí no fue porque me dejase ganar, la presencia de mi esposo ante mí, me distraía fácilmente, no se imaginan lo difícil que era tratar de fingir seriedad cuando realmente me avergonzaba tener que verle de esa forma tan imponente y varonil.

-¿entonces Butch hizo trampa?-comentó la ojicelestes

-¿Cómo así?

-te distrajo en el duelo, eso es hacer trampa.

Bombón y Bellota comenzaron a reír, primero suavemente para luego hacer un agradable coro con su rubia hermana de carcajadas sin llegar a ser escandalosas, finalmente se tranquilizaron, un agradable silencio llenó el lugar.

-recuerdo cuando niñas solíamos juntarnos así en tu alcoba Bombón.

-cierto, papá nos había dado habitaciones individuales.- recordó la mayor.

-yo no lo recuerdo.-Burbuja se llevó el dedo índice hasta sus labios y alzó la mirada pensando.

-tu dormías con Bombón, lo hiciste hasta ese día, cuando ese cara de orangután nos traicionó.-Bellota contemplo el triste semblante de la menor algo apenada. –Bombón, tú serás una madre increíble, espero que me ayudes cuando el pequeño Brian venga al mundo.

-¿Quién es Brian?

-este.-Bellota se acarició el vientre y sonrió.

-¿ya le has puesto nombre? ¿Cómo sabes que será niño?

-no lo sé, en caso de que sea niña su nombre será Sara, como mamá ¿y tú que nombre has pensado?

-realmente…. No lo he hecho.

-Siempre te faltó imaginación para algunas cosas, por eso era yo la que le contaba los cuentos a Burbuja por las noches.-comentó la ojiverde para relajar el ambiente, había notado como su hermana mayor se tensaba.

-y solía tener pesadillas.

-eres una mal agradecida.

-en tus cuentos las brujas y dragones hacían cosas horribles.-reclamo Burbuja.-durante noches creía que bajo mi cama había una bruja aguardado a que me durmiera para robarme y comerme.

-no puedo creer que vivieras con eso.

-Bellota, eso no fue correcto.-le amonestó la mayor.

-oh vamos, ni siquiera recuerdo haberle dicho que las brujas vivían bajo las camas.

-pero si dijiste que comían niños.

-niños que se portaban mal, tú no te portabas mal….¿oh si? ¡Oh Burbuja! ¿Qué cosa mala y ruin hiciste como para vivir tan atormentada durante tu tierna infancia.

-nada…. Solo me hacía en la cama- se sonrojó por completo siendo comparable al rojo de una cereza.

-jejeje, Bombón ¿Cómo ocurrió?

La pelianaranjada se sorprendió, sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo la morena, colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre y apartó la mirada apenada, era vergonzoso, ella era la mayor y no podía darles el ejemplo a sus hermanas, las cálidas manos de Bellota y Burbuja le trasmitieron comprensión y respeto, no la juzgaban, jamás lo harían.

-cuando estés lista y sientas que necesitas desahogarte, sabes que Burbuja y yo estaremos aquí.

-siempre nos cuidaste Bombón, ahora nos toca a nosotras, somos hermanas, somos familia y este pequeñito o pequeñita es parte de nosotras también- Burbuja apoyó su cabeza suavemente sobre el bulto y cerró los ojos suavemente. –ella quiere nacer.

-ella ¿estas segura que es niña Burbuja?-Bellota también se apoyó con cuidado soportando su peso sobre sus brazos para evitar aplastar el vientre.

-lo siento así ¿tú también lo siente verdad Bombón? Ella quiere nacer, quiere conocerte y hacerte feliz, estoy segura que Brick la querrá tanto como te quiere a ti. –El rostro pálido y entristecido de Bombón no borró la sonrisa de Burbuja. –porque Boomer me lo ha dicho, él te quiere porque lo haces feliz.

No había mentira en sus palabras, ella no mentía, no le gustaba, recordaba como Boomer le había comentado el agradable cambio de humor de Brick y como guardaba la esperanza de que Bombón fuera la razón de aquello.

Si ese terrible hombre de cabello fuego y ojos sangre había apaciguado su amenazante ser solo por su hermana eso tenía que significar algo bueno, como aquel gatito al que había cuidado cuando niña, Brick era así, un gatito perdido, asustado y maltratado que había encontrado en quien confiar y querer.

-Nuestra familia ya no estará rota….-susurró adormecida la menor. –cuando yo tenga mi propio hijo se llamará como papá.

-¿después de que te cases con Boomer?

-si

-¿y si es niña Burbuja?

-como la mamá de Boomer.- extendió su mano hasta rosar la de la morena, quedándose dormida.

-oh, sí me quedo así también me dormiré.

-¿Por qué has mandado una carta?

-¿recién ahora les ha llegado?- Bellota recibió el trozo de elegante papel de las manos de su hermana mayor.-la diligencia que usé para mandarla debió tener problemas, los caminos estaban literalmente destrozados, supongo que eso explica la demora.

-la propiedad de Butch queda muy lejos ¿no es así?

-si, terriblemente.

Un suave golpe en la superficie de la puerta las distrajo.

-adelante.

-disculpen, permiso…. ¿oh?- Robín ladeó la cabeza al ver a la nueva joven en la habitación –perdón, no sabía que habían visitas ¿puedo ofrecerle algo?

-no te preocupes Robín.-la calmó Bombón. –Tomaremos el té igualmente, Burbuja se a dormido.

-me tomaré su parte, gracias pero estamos perfectamente. –Bellota se puso de pie para recibir la bandeja. –gracias.

-es, es un placer.-el rostro de la ojiazul se sonrojó, esa mujer de cabello negro y ojos agudos verdes era realmente sorprendente, poseía una presencia poderosa y atractiva. –me… me retiro.-hizo una reverencia y se retiró casi sin provocar ruido alguno.

-esa chica es agradable.

-es una muchacha encantadora, a cuidado de mí como si fuera su hermana.

-eso es muy reconfortante, estaba muy preocupada cuando me fui Bombón, sinceramente el cabeza de fuego no me agradaba, su carácter y actitud, era como esos cerdos que cree que Dios les ha dado libre albedrío para todo sobre todos.-colocó la bandeja sobre el buró y le acercó una taza a Bombón –papá jamás trató así a la gente, era estricto, si, y muy exigente, pero jamás le vi violentarse con nadie.

-nuestro padre odiaba la violencia y el dolor, cuando alguien era golpeado era como si lo sintiese en su propia piel.

-sé que él no le sonreía a nadie, incluso rara vez lo veía hacer una mueca que le desfigurara el rostro.- Bellota se tocó ambas comisuras de su boca y los elevó levemente.

-dejó de sonreír tras la muerte de mamá.

-¿crees que con el tiempo él hubiese mejorado?

-lo estaba logrando, amaba a mamá pero nosotras éramos su razón de vivir. –Sonrió levemente antes de probar su cálido té –solía presumir ante los demás nobles sobre las cualidades tuya y tus habilidades en las esgrima.

-eso es reconfortante. Él siempre me ganaba, pero recordaba cada movimiento y después nuestros duelos duraban más y más, aun así, jamás logré ganar un solo encuentro.- Bellota se acomodó nuevamente al lado Bombón y tomó un leve sorbo al té. –ahora que lo pienso más seriamente, creo que quizás con papá me pasaba lo mismo que con Butch.

-¿no querías hacerle daño?

-jamás me atrevería algo tan horrible. Admito que papá era muy estricto y exigente, me daba mucho miedo defraudarle, por eso luchaba y aguantaba todo lo posible, pero no podía ganarle, no quería ganarle.

-creo que eso él lo sabía Bellota.

-dime una cosa Bombón ¿tú crees que papá había visto lo distinta que éramos las tres? Porque siempre me pregunte la razón de que solo a mí me enseñase esgrima, pero contigo prefería tratar sobre libros y negocios….. ha Burbuja le asignó una institutriz para prepararla como esposa.

-¿Quién sabe?

-también recuerdo cuando el diablo lo visitó con uno de sus hijos.

Bombón abrió los ojos ante la expresión de su joven hermana, sonrió ante la forma tan honesta de ser de la morena, ella también recordó ese pequeño fragmento de su infancia cuando tenía solo 10 años y Lord Him había visitado a su padre con su hijo mayor.

Las intenciones eran comprometerlos, pero su padre había rechazado la propuesta alegando que ella al ser su heredera debía prepararse para ser la encargada de sostener sus negocios. Cuando quedaron solos su padre le había explicado con una mirada suave que solo ella podría elegir a su futuro compañero.

-él dijo que tú no podías casarte.

-eso fue lo que dijo a Lord Him.-aclaró la ojirosa. –realmente nuestro padre quería que nosotras eligiéramos.

-dime algo, siempre tuve mis dudas pero ¿papá creía que yo podría ser una buena esposa? Digo, jamás me comporté como una dama, pero….

-¿te preocupa eso Bellota?

-bueno, creo que si….

-¿tu y Butch son felices?

Bellota sonrió y luego besó la mejilla de Bombón.

Colocó su taza y la de Bombón sobre la bandeja y se acomodó a su lado cerrando los ojos.

-¿podemos dormir juntas esta noche?

-claro.

-nunca me ha gustado dormir sola, cuando Butch se fue me sentía horriblemente perdida, tanto como cuando nos separaron de papá.

-pienso que hemos tenido suerte.

-si ¿verdad?-Bellota se puso de pie hasta la puerta, giró el picaporte para salir. –iré por mi maleta para mudarme de ropa ¿quieres que te pida algo?

-no es necesario pero te agradezco tus atenciones.

La ojiverde sonrió para desaparecer tras la puerta.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta la sala de estar donde los dos médicos parecían mantener una aburrida charla, o al menos solo el medico anciano, Mitchelson hacia el intento sobrehumano para mantenerse despierto.

-necesito mi baúl ¿Dónde está?

Mitchelson se puso de un salto y casi corrió hasta donde se encontraba Bellota de pie, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios formaban una mueca de disgusto.

-¿piensa cargar su baúl hasta el segundo piso?

-no.

-bueno, por lo menos no piensa hacerse la dura.

-la maleta de mano era tan liviana como un libro de 500 hojas, deja de ser tan exagerado, no voy hacer nada que pueda dañar a mi niño.

-Mitch, no deberías estresar a la señora, eso es tan malo como que la dama haga fuerza física. –Al se atrevía irrumpir la absurda discusión. –solo pide a la servidumbre que se encargue de las cosas de la señora y dejemos las cosas por la paz.

-usted mi señor es un hombre muy inteligente. –Bellota le hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza al anciano del monóculo. –le agradezco su apoyo.

-un placer mi dama, entonces…- dirigiéndose a Mitchelson -¿El joven Butch lo asignó para velar por su esposa?

-si, pero realmente desearía que se lo hubiese pedido a alguien más.-el hombre joven pecoso miró molesto a la mujer frente a él. –su actitud realmente es fuera de lo estándares de una dama.

-bah- Bellota no parecía afectada ante la opinión del joven médico a diferencia de Al que parecía que no estaba respirando ante tal falta de respeto. –no quería a otra hombre más que a mi esposo a mi lado, además exageras, tu tampoco eres para nada agradable, no necesito una vieja solterona institutriz marcando cada uno de mis pasos, tu deber es velar por mi salud y la de mi retoño, no marcar mi caminar, la ropa que uso, el tipo de moño que pongo o si decido leer un libro en el jardín.

Mitchelson se puso rojo ya sea por vergüenza o de cólera pero no dijo nada para objetar, Al se relajó y comenzó a reír bajito aumentado la frustración del joven médico, Bellota en cambio se mantenía tranquila.

-es tarde y realmente estoy agotada, quisiera mi baúl para poder prepararme antes de dormir.

-claro señora mía, le pedirle que le preparen una habitación….

-no es necesario, dormiré con mis hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿En la misma cama?

-¿Qué pasa con eso Mitchelson? Somos mujeres y hermanas, no le estoy siendo infiel a mi esposo, venga ya, mi baúl.- Bellota se dio media vuelta y procedió a subir por la escalera.

-deberías calmarte Mitch.

-¿es que no la ha visto? Su actitud y conductas no son correctas.

-su conducta va como guante para controlar la libertina vida que llevaba Butch, en lo personal creo que ella y su personalidad compensa la de su esposo.

-pero es una mujer.

-ah, así que por ahí va la cosa. –Al meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa.-de todas formas no deberías tomártelo personal, solo te asignaron para cuidar su embarazo no para instruirla sobre su comportamiento.

-ummm usted no parece tener problemas con la señora del joven Lord Him.

Al apartó su mirada de forma disimulada, claro era que Bombón era una mujer más respetuosa casi rozando la sumisión total, pero ella estaba asustada aparte de haber sido terriblemente herida, ella movida por el miedo y la inseguridad prefería cooperar aunque en sus ojos se veía el pánico por los posibles acontecimientos futuros.

Lord Him lo había asignado para controlar el embarazo y la condición física de Bombón, pero no parecía interesado en que Brick, su primogénito, reconociera al pequeño que se formaban en el interior de la mayor Utonio.

Lo correcto era que Brick se hiciera cargo de sus impulsos carnales y sobre todo con aquella joven, por eso había preferido quedarse en la mansión pese a la amenaza de Lord Him, se quedaría, cuidaría a Bombón y luego intercedería como voz de la conciencia de Brick para que esposara a la ojirosa.

-es una dama, sí, pero ella está delicada y por eso prefiere no alterarse.

-usted es un hombre con suerte.

-si tú lo piensas de esa forma Mitch.

oOoOoOo

Finalmente a lo lejos se divisaba la entrada hacia su propiedad, sus hermanos cabeceaban agotados, era muy tarde y la noche estaba en el punto más oscuro.

Se recostó sobre el incómodo asiento del carruaje mientras recordaba el breve encuentro con su progenitor, los carruajes se cruzaron, el de Lord Him se detuvo en medio de la ruta impidiendo el paso, los tres hermanos desencierro molesto y su enojo se convirtió en furia al ver al responsable de su atraso.

"_-sabía que en este punto los tendría que ver.-el rostro finamente perfilado y su sonrisa le dio un toque demoniaco, característica propia de él. -he tenido que pasar una temporada en vuestra mansión hijo mío.- sus peligrosos ojos se clavaron en los rojos de su primogénito. –aquella dama ha sido una verdadera anfitriona, debo felicitarte, finalmente has considerado mis opiniones sobre el rumbo de tu vida._

_-¿estuviste en mis tierras?_

_-mientras yo siga vivo también serán mis tierras._

_-respóndeme._

_-por supuesto, también tuve la fortuna de saber que las hijas de mi viejo amigo no estaban muertas después de todo. –Lord Him estudió las tres expresiones frente a él, sonrió triunfal. –me alegro que sentaras cabeza con una Utonio querido hijo, espero que no olvides escribir una semana antes de que nazca mi nieto.- se encamino hasta su carruaje pero se giró a sus vástagos ante de abordarlo. –También tuve la mala fortuna de enterarme sobre la lamentable muerte de la hija de Morebuck, tsk, tsk, tsk, esa niña imprudente, viajar con un clima como el de hace dos semanas, ah, Butch, hijo mío, felicidades, eres el primero en convertirte en todo un verdadero noble, espero conocer pronto a la dama, no recuerdo muy bien a las demás hijas de Utonio, mis más sinceras felicitaciones."_

Y se fue, como si nada, dejando a los tres hermanos con una incómoda sensación de peligro merodeando cerca de ellos y la ansiedad casi desesperada de poder estar al lado de sus respectivas compañeras.

Cuando finalmente su carruaje se detuvo, el sueño los abandonó, los tres se bajaron casi de un salto y se adentraron a la mansión apresurados.

-estoy agotado, pero quisiera partir ya.-confesó el mejor de los hermanos. –quiero ver a Burbuja.

-me preocupa Bello…..

Brick y Boomer miraron hacia la misma dirección donde se había clavado los ojos del pelinegro, un joven hombre pecoso lo miraba casi con miedo. Butch solo tardó tres zancadas para estar frente a frente, se cruzó de brazos y con una vos casi siniestras le habló.

-tienes un minuto para explicarme tu presencia en este lugar.

-laseñorahaqueridoviajarparaverasushermanas….-Mitc helson se mantenía rigido como una estatua y se podía apreciar que no estaba respirando.

-¿Bellota se atrevió a viajar en su condición?

-trate de detenerla pero en último momento me engañó y abandonó la residencia sin que pudiese evitarlo, casi tuve que perseguirla para saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

-inutil.

-no fue mi culpa.-trató de defenderse el pecoso.

-tsk

-eso significa que hay un medico aquí….-Brick soltó un suspiro relajado.

-bueno, el doctor Al a cuidado a la señora Him.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre si algo nerviosos, sabían que no se refería a Bellota, ella figuraba como Keane que era el apellido con el que Butch se hacía conocer, era claro que se a trataba de Bombón.

-¿Quién trajo a al doctor Calde?

-Lord Him.-respondió más tranquilo el joven médico, ya no se sentía amenazado.

-¿Dónde están?

-en su habitación durmiendo.

Brick subió rápidamente las escaleras seguido por sus hermanos respectivamente frente la puerta de la recamara veían salir a la joven doncella de ojos azules.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, observó atentamente a los tres caballeros parados frente a ella y sonrió dulcemente.

-oh mi señor, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta, las señoras están dormidas en este momento…. –señaló con cabeza la puerta de la habitación.

-¿las señoras?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo pero en un susurro.

-la señora Bellota y la señorita Burbuja.

-¿Burbuja está aquí?- Boomer no pudo evitar sonreír, la espera por verla se tardara hasta la mañana siguiente.

-si, ha estado haciendo compañía a la señora hace días-

-¿la señora?- Brick alzó una ceja con un gesto hostil.

-bue…bueno…. la señora Bombón….digo…. ¿he dicho algo malo?

Boomer y Butch miraron cuidadosamente cualquier gesto en su hermano mayor, este solo dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta de su alcoba.

-preparaos un baño y tres habitaciones para cada uno.

-si señor. –Robin hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer del pasillo.

-ya van dos que se refieren a Bombón como la señora de la mansión Brick.

-¿crees que ella haya hecho algo como abusar de su condición? –pregunto con un tono neutral el pelinegro. Esperaba que su atrevimiento tocase la furia de su hermano mayor.

-esperaré hasta mañana para enterarme de todo.-sentenció el pelirrojo antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar hasta su oficina para encerrarse.

-lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que pudo influir la presencia del demonio Him aquí con ella completamente sola.-confesó Butch.

-honestamente siempre me ha parecido que Bombón es una mujer inteligente y una cálida persona, no creo que esta forma para referirse a ella sea una exigencia de su parte.

-yo tampoco lo creo, quizás fuera planeado por Lord Him.

-sí. Concuerdo contigo.

Butch miró hacia la habitación y se tocó la nuca algo nervioso.

-vaya, mi esposa está ahí y yo no puedo acercarme….. Que frustrante.

-jajaja, no te desesperes, mañana podrás nuevamente besarla.

Ambos caminaron hacia la biblioteca, esperarían hasta que les indicaran que todo estaba listo.

* * *

**Listo, de cierta forma estoy feliz con este capitulo, ya venía siendo hora que los señores volviera, con respecto a Him, creo que a quedado claro que Bombón a rechazado su oferta.**

**ShinobuByako... enviciando con el Keveed, dibujando como loca y enojada por haberme comprado un block con hojas tan malas como el que tengo.**


End file.
